Forever Alone Together:
by DoubleHeartedHuman
Summary: Lyra Blu gets dropped into her favorite TV show mysteriously and meets the Doctor. Who then meets Martha Jones. Who then joins the two aliens on their insane maddening adventures! Surprises along the way! Are YOU Whovian enough? 10XOC
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Doctor Who/Ect. I only own my OC Lyra Blu.**

Lyra Blu sat silently in the airplane listening to her iPod.

The airplane was very quiet. Not a sound from anyone.

The Hostess came and offered Lyra a snack. Lyra turned it down, not feeling hungry.

"Hello, passengers aboard the Silver Flight. We are having some...technical difficulties piloting the plane. We will be taking a detour around the mountain range. You may continue to relax throughout the trip without fault. Enjoy your flight!" The pilot spoke over the intercom.

Lyra gave a heavy sigh as she shifted her headphones into place.

A loud alarm sounded. It was coming from the pilot's cabin.

"Passengers, it's your pilots again. We will be experiencing some...turbulance. Hold on and stay calm." The pilot spoke over the intercom again.

Lyra tightly held onto her seat, heeding the warning.

The plane shifted to the left. The passengers slowly slid in that direction still buckled in.

A loud sudden scraping rang through the air, hurting the ears of everyone on board.

The plane started to dip forward.

Everyone was starting to panic.

"Remain calm. Remain clam, please." The Hostess said through the intercom in the front.

"HANG ON FOR YOUR LIVES! WERE GONNA-" The pilot's voice was cut off on the intercom as the plane crashed right into a mountain.

Everything went black...

XxXxXxXxX

Splash!

Lyra suddenly woke up in a pool, her cloths drenched in blood, her hair matted and withered, her face covered in burns and gashes.

She looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" She groaned, rubbing her head.

Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of scenery, Lyra got an actually good look around.

Her head was still throbbing in pain.

She felt like there was a large crack splitting her head open; even though there was no crack.

No sign of serious injury except for a couple broken ribs and left arm.

She groaned out again, turning her head from side to side.

The pool she was in was an indoor pool. A very large pool.

The ceiling was covered in little golden honeycombs with lights emitting from them. There were golden beams holding the ceiling up.

"How did I get here?" Lyra asked out-loud, slowly approaching the side of the pool. She climbed up and passed out, exhausted.

XxXxXxXxX

Hours seemed to have passed since Lyra passed out.

She still felt broken all over as she came to.

A man's face looked down at her.

"W-Where?" She groaned.

"Brilliant! Your awake!" A familiar voice spoke to her.

Lyra tried to move but a strong pain hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No, no, no, no. Don't try to move. Your injuries are too severe." The voice told her, lowing her back on the table.

"Your alright now. Promise. Can you speak to me?"

"W-where am I?"

"In the infirmary."

The man's face was clearing up as Lyra's eyes focused.

This familiar man had ruffled, brown hair, thick rimmed glasses, and scattered freckles.

Lyra turned her head to the side.

The tall, skinny man had a long, brown trench coat on. He had a midnight blue suit and pants under it. His tie was dark grey-ish with brown and white squares dotting along it.

"You look...familiar. Have we met?" Lyra's words were scrambled.

"No. I just found you at the side of my swimming pool." He answered Lyra.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked, now being able to sit up.

"I'm the Doctor. You are?" The Doctor tilted his head, examining Lyra.

"T-the Doctor? Doctor Who? Y-You can't be real. Your fictional." Lyra shook her head.

"Fictional? Of course I'm real. I'm right here." The Doctor waved his arms about.

"Your just a-a TV show. Well. The best TV show known to mankind." Lyra touched the Doctor's face.

"You seem to be flesh and blood but this is impossible! You can't be real!" Lyra began to panic.

"I'm real! I'm real! Promise!" The Doctor lowered his arms.

"How? You were just a TV show!" Lyra looked around.

She was in a white room. The ceiling had the same design the pool room had. She was sitting on a bed wrapped in a warm blanket.

"Tell me what happened? How did you get in the TARDIS?" The Doctor's eyes stared at me. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"I-I was in an airplane. Um. Things went haywire and the plane crash. BAM! I'm in a pool, struggling to stay afloat." Lyra made random hand gestures.

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and swept it across my forehead. He looked at it curiously.

"Your from another universe. A completely different universe. Brilliant!" He smiled like a confused moron.

"Another...Universe?" Lyra tilted her head.

"I thought that was impossible?"

"I know!"

"Somehow, I was teleported from the crash and put right in your pool." Lyra was now able to get up with slight major pains.

"I think you should sit." the Doctor ushered Lyra to sit down.

Lyra waved her arm away.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Anyway. You still can't be real."

The Doctor swept the Sonic over my forehead again.

He looked at it for a second.

"Hmm... How can I be a show on telly if I'm actually here?"

Lyra shrugged.

"I'm going to look into your memories to see what you might have done in the past to change your future. Trust me? It won't hurt." the Doctor looked at Lyra doubtfully.

"Trust you." Lyra whispered, nervously. On the inside, she was exploding with excitement.

The Doctor held his hands on the sides of Lyra's head and closed his eyes as Lyra did.

Lyra twitched a bit.

"If there is anything you don't want me to see, imagine a door and close it." the Doctor whispered.

Lyra urgently covered up my memories of Doctor Who. Not all of them. Just enough for the Doctor to know Lyra watched Doctor Who as a TV show in her universe. She had watched every episode.

Lyra gasped slightly and twitched more.

"Don't worry. You might be experiencing lost memories. Stay with me." the Doctor frowned.

The memory of Lyra's parents dyeing in a train wreak surfaced.

Lyra started to cry.

"Oh, Lyra. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." the Doctor whispered weakly to her, placing his forehead to her forehead.

"It'll pass. Keep calm."

Next came the plane crash.

The Doctor seemed to be carefully eyeing this memory.

"Ouch." he frowned. "Thats gotta hurt."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

Lyra shrugged.

"Maybe the universe's are...conspireing." I giggled.

"Conspiring?" the Doctor sounded like he was gonna laugh.

Lyra found a door. One she had never seen before. It was unlike any other. It looked like a metal, rich door. Fine elaborations.

Lyra was silent for a long time.

"Lyra? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

Silence.

"Lyra?"

"Oh, Doctor. I found a door. A weird door. Is it yours?"

"Don't open that door. Yes, it's mine. Stay away from that door." the Doctor winced.

"Ok, ok." Lyra backed away from it.

"Are you done yet?" Lyra opened her eyes and looked over the Doctor, his eyes still closed.

"Yep. Thats about it." the Doctor opened his eyes and pulled away.

He walked around in circles, scratching the back of his head.

"What was it? What was it?" He asked himself out loud.

"I guess we will never know. Say. What was your last adventure? I need to be ready for whatever is ahead because whatever happens, I'm coming with you." Lyra gave a smug smile.

The Doctor eyed her.

"I just met Donna Noble who was filled with Huon particles. She was getting married but it turns out her fiancé was just conspiring against her with the Empress of the Racnoss."

"The Runaway Bride. Ok." Lyra nodded to herself.

Lyra walked into the corridor to the console room.

"ALLONS-Y!"

XxXxXxXxX

**Yes! Allons-y! Well. This was the pilot for my Doctor Who fanfic. What do you guys think about Lyra? I had a hard time coming up with how this all was going to go down. Seem's I've made an impressive landing. Let me know how you feel about this or what you think about Lyra.**

** Upcoming: Smith and Jones: Part 1.**

**The Doctor and Lyra meet Martha Jones in a hospital which is taken to the moon. Martha joins the Doctor and Lyra to travel about, but only for one trip. Just for saving the Doctor and Lyra.**

** I hope you're looking forward to it~!**

** -DoubleHeartedHuman**


	2. Smith and Jones (and Blu): Part 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. I only own my OC Lyra Blu**

_**-TARDIS-**_

Lyra came walking into the TARDIS console room.

The TARDIS seemed to greet her with a low hum.

"Good morning, Doc!" Lyra cheerfully hopped up next to him.

"No one calls me 'Doc'" The Doctor glanced at Lyra.

"Oh, someone is Mr. Grumpy Pants today!" Lyra mischievously smiled at the Doctor.

He just waved her away, continuing on his work.

A sudden beeping rang out.

"Whats that?" Lyra shouted, covering her ears.

The Doctor jumped up and grabbed the TARDIS monitor.

"The TARDIS has sensed plasma cores around a building. Results show it's been building up for two days. I'm interested..." He threw the monitor to the side.

The beeping died out soon.

"How are you going to get in to investigate? You can exactly just walk in and ask people about it." Lyra smirked.

"I'll just check in with severe abdominal pains. That'll be enough to get me in so I have investigate." The Doctor explained, using hand gestures.

"I'd like in. I can visit you as your sister." Lyra smiled to herself.

"My...sister?" The Doctor looked at Lyra strangely.

"You do have similar appearances to me. Same eye color yet darker hair. Yeah. It could work."

"Great! You will check in, I will visit you, we will investigate." Lyra chuckled under her breath.

"How long should I wait to visit?"

"Hmm... Maybe two hours?" The Doctor looked at his watch, which he had drawn on his wrist when he got bored.

"Alright. I'll see you in two hours." Lyra smiled.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and raced out, the doors closing behind him.

_**-Medical Ward-**_

Martha Jones and some other medical students walk around a patients bed. The patient is Florence Finnegan.

"I was alright till this morning, and then, I don't know. I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in." Florence looked up at Mr. Stoker, who seemed to be the medical student's teacher or tour guide.

"Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Anyone? Morgenstern?" Mr. Stoker looked towards medical student, Oliver Morgenstern.

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes." Oliver shrugged.

"Hardly early onset, if you forgive me, Miss Finnigan. Anymore ideas? Swales?" Mr. Stoker glanced at an indian girl in a lab coat.

"Uhm... Could recommend a CT scan." Swales stammered.

They continued their conversation.

Lyra came into the ward and looked around for the Doctor in his bed. She spotted him and approached him, big teddy bear in her arms.

"Hey 'big bro'" Lyra giggled.

"Ooh, there you are. And you got me a teddy bear! Aww!" The Doctor smiled, cuddling the bear.

Lyra leaned in.

"Anything?"

"No. I haven't found anything."

"Alright." Lyra stood back up.

Mr. Stoker and his group of students came to the Doctor.

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr. Stoker asked the Doctor, smiling.

"Uhm. Is it ok if I stand her next to my brother?" Lyra pointed to where she was standing.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes." Mr. Stoker nodded, not seeming to have cared where Lyra stood.

Lyra stood there, clutching the teddy bear.

"How are you, Mr. Smith?" Mr. Stoker relight the question.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Bleh." The Doctor made a weird face at "Bleh." This caused Lyra to snort silently.

"John Smith, admitted a couple of hours ago with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Mr. Stoker looked at Martha.

Martha walked over to him, forcing Lyra to step out of the way.

"What wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" Martha looked at the Doctor.

"Sorry?" He asked her.

"On Chencery street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know. You just did."

"Not me. I was here in bed, ask the nurses."

"Well that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No. It's just me. Well. I always have my baby sister." The Doctor glanced at Lyra.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mr. Stoker reminded Martha.

"Right. Sorry."

Martha pulled out her stethoscope and put the buds into her ears. She placed the circular thing on the Doctor's left chest.

To her amazement, she heard one heart, but another beating silently to the right,

Martha shifted the circle over the Doctor's right chest.

She heard another heart beating,

The Doctor winked at Martha.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Ms. Jones?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"Uhm. I don't know...Stomach cramps?" Martha stood up.

That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Mr. Stoker scolded, picking up the Doctor's chart that hung on the rail of the bed.

The metal on the clipboard gave Mr. Stoker a slight shock. Surprised, Mr. Stoker dropped it onto the bed.

_Seems the clipboard thinks Mr. Stoker is an ass, too. _Lyra thought to herself, trying to keep her giggles in.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha pointed out.

"I had that same thing on the door handle." Oliver added.

"And me, in the lift." Swales poked in.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was proven by?...Anyone?" Mr. Stoker informed.

"Benjamin Franklin." Lyra blurted out.

The Doctor passed her an annoyed glance.

Lyra chuckled.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns of that kite, and then I got soaked." The Doctor chuckled a bit.

"Quite." Mr. Stoker said quite randomly.

"And then I got electrocuted." The Doctor beamed.

"Moving on." Mr Stoker said, stepping away.

Martha walked up beside him.

"I think perhaps a visit from a psychiatric." Mr. Stoker whispered.

"And next we have..."

Lyra walked up next to the Doctor.

"You met Benjamin Franklin?" She sneered.

"Yup." The Doctor answered, still smiling.

"Can I visit him one day?" Lyra asked, giggly.

"Sure. Once all this is over." The Doctor shrugged.

_**-Later that day in the Break Room-**_

Martha was walked around the kitchenette, talking on the phone with her sister.

"No, listen, I've worked it out. We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up." Martha snickered.

"I wish you'd take this seriously. That's our inheritance she's spending. On fake tan. Tell you what? I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan." Tish suggested.

Martha looked out the window at the rain sliding down the window.

"In this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down." Martha, sounding annoyed answered her sister.

"It's not raining here." Tish said, turning the corner to see the hospital with a dark rain cloud over it. "That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am." She gazed at the cloud in confusion.

"Well, you just got lucky." Martha sneered.

No, but it's like in the cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head." Tish informed.

"But listen, I tell you we'll do-" Martha began to speak but stopped when she saw the Doctor and Lyra walking into the doorway, facing the hall.

They looked in at Martha, then continued walking.

"We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and..." Martha stopped talking when Swales touched Martha's arm.

"What?" Martha asked, looking at Swales.

"The rain." Swales looked out the window.

"It's only rain." Martha answered, giggling a little.

"Martha, have you seen the rain?" Tish asked.

"Why's everyone fussing about the rain?" Martha asked, annoyed.

"It's going up."

"The rain is going up." Tish added, staring at the building.

Suddenly, the entire building started to quake and shake. Martha and Swales fall to the floor; as do many other things in the cupboard and on the counters.

When it stops, Martha stands up wearily.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asked, out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Swales, asked, worried.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake or..." Martha stared out the window, walking up to it.

"Martha? It's night. It was lunchtime." Swales commented, sliding up the wall.

"It's not night." Martha said.

"It's got to be. It's dark." Swales added, finally looking out the window.

"We're on the moon." Martha gasped little.

"We can't be."

"We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon." Martha added, looking right out of the window, seeing the surface of the moon which was covered in craters.

Martha and Swales walk into the hospital corridor. People are running and screaming around them.

They rush into another room.

"Alright, everyone, back to bed, we've got an emergency but we will sort it out." Martha reassured the patients.

The Doctor and Lyra watch Martha go to the window.

Lyra pulls the curtain closed as the Doctor starts changing into his suit.

_Oh, lord. That's disgusting. _Lyra thinks, watching the Doctor change.

"If it disturbs you, turn around." The Doctor glanced at Lyra.

She turned around, blushing.

"It's real! It's really real! Hold on..." Martha gasped, reaching for the window handle.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Swales pulls at Martha's arm.

"But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked out, it would happen straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha looked at Swales.

The Doctor opened his curtain fully clothed in his suit, pants, and tie. Lyra, still blushing turned around.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" The Doctor asked, walking to the window with Lyra following him.

"Martha." Martha answered.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Lyra asked, stopping on the Doctor's right side."

Martha nodded.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" The Doctor asked.

"We can't be!" Swales cried.

"Obviously, we are so don't waste our time." Lyra snapped at Swales.

The Doctor glanced at Lyra with a surprised face. He ignored it and turned his head back to Martha.

"Martha? What have we got?" Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or-" He began.

"By the patient's lounge, yeah." Martha answered.

"Fancy going out?" Lyra asked, smirking snuggly for a second.

"Okay." Martha smiled, nervously.

"We might die." Lyra pointed out.

"We might not." Martha replied.

"Good! Come on! Not her." The Doctor pointed at Swales. "She'll slow us down."

Swales started to sob as the Doctor, Lyra, and Martha walked away.

_**-Patient's Lounge Doors-**_

The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha rushed up to the doors.

The Doctor looked at the two girls following him, then to the doors. He gripped a handle and pushed the doors open, walking out onto the balcony. Lyra and Martha followed him out.

"We've got air! How does that work?" Martha asked, gasping.

"Just be glad it does." Lyra snuggly smirked.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's 21st. My mothers going to be really...really." Martha began.

_And you DIDN'T think to invite me. _Lyra thought, annoyed towards Martha.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked Martha who seemed to be obviously upset.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go back in?"

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Martha smiled, looking out at the moon's surface.

"You think?" Lyra leaned in to look over the edge of the balcony.

"How many people want to go to the moon?" And here we are!" Martha exclaimed.

"Standing in the earthlight." The Doctor cracked a smile.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked, turning to the Doctor.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked back.

Martha stopped for a second.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know. A few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben? Christmas? Those Cybermen things? I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home.

"Adeola? I remember seeing Adeola. I wasn't there but I saw what happened to her." Lyra threw in, acting a bit excited.

"Really? What happened?" Martha's eyes sparkled towards Lyra.

The Doctor mouthed for me to not tell Martha.

Lyra got the Doctor's message.

"I think it's better you didn't know." Lyra smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized to Martha.

"Yeah." Martha sighed.

"I was there. In the battle." The Doctor glared coldly at the surface of the moon, thinking about it.

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha reassured the Doctor.

The Doctor walked over to the corner of the balcony, looking over the edge.

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." The Doctor looked at Martha.

_Thats defiantly not your real name._ Lyra laughed to herself.

"Who are you, then?" Martha asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor walked back over to Lyra.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then? Doctor Smith?" Martha guessed.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor remarked.

"What do you mean?" Martha turned her head.

"Just...The Doctor." Lyra glanced at the Doctor.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" Martha smirked.

"Yeah." The Doctor looked at Martha.

"I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Martha sighed.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. " The Doctor picked up a pebble and threw it over the balcony.

"There must be some sort of-" He began but the pebble hit the force field, causing blue ripples. "-force field keeping the air in." He finished.

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked.

"How many people are in this hospital?" Lyra asked Martha.

"I don't know. A thousand?" Martha answered.

"One thousand people. Suffocating." The Doctor said through his teeth.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked, upset.

A low rumbling sound from above came to them.

"Heads up. Ask them yourself." The Doctor said, looked up.

Big, cylindrical spaceships fly overhead and land in front of the hospital.

Aliens in large, black suits come trudging out towards the hospital.

"Aliens! That's Aliens! Real proper aliens!" Martha shouted, sounding scared and excited.

"Judoon." The Doctor and Lyra said together. The Doctor looked at Lyra in surprise.

_**-Hospital Reception Area-**_

The Judoon are walking into the hospital through the force field.

Patients and doctors watches the Judoon march into the reception area.

Some of them run and scream, others crouch behind chairs and tables.

The Chief Judoon stops in the middle of the room and removes his helmet, revealing his humanoid-rhino features.

"BO SCO FO DO NO KRO BLO CO SCO RO!" The Chief commands.

Oliver Morgenstern walks up behind the Chief calmly.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." He says nervously.

Chief turns to Oliver, puts him hand on Oliver's shoulder, and runs him into the wall.

Chief shines a blue light on Oliver's forehead. Then he holds the recorder to Oliver's mouth.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." Oliver surrender's nervously and weakly.

Chief plays the recording of Oliver's voice.

_Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me._

He plants the recorder into a red circular input on his chest.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be cataloged. Category: human. Catalog all suspects."

Chief commands.

His posse (friends/troops/goons/group/platoon) takes other people and scan their foreheads. When they finished, they make a plus sign on the back of the hands of scared patients and doctors.

More screams fill the room. People flying left and right in utter fear.

The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha are watching it all happen from the mezzanine level.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor smiled like an idiot.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha asked, slightly annoyed.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor answers.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked, slightly confused.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us." Lyra answers before the Doctor can.

He glances at Lyra, seeming to be impressed and annoyed.

"That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The Doctor nodded.

"What's that about "galactic law"? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked, bouncing on her toes slightly.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." The Doctor answered, shifting over to another part of the mezzanine level.

"Why?" Martha asked.

The Doctor and Lyra glanced at her like she was an idiot.

"Oh, your kidding me!" Martha shouts.

The Doctor raises his eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Silence...

"Don't look at me like that." Martha frowned.

"Come on, then." Lyra gets up and walks away.

The Doctor and Martha follow her away.

"Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it." The Chief Judoon commanded, following the last Judoon to leave.

_**-Hospital Corridor-**_

The three enter the corridor at a slight run.

"Prepare to be cataloged." The Chief Judoon entered the corridor with his platoon invading the level, cataloging the humans around them.

Oliver follows them in, trying to calm the other people.

"Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing, it's all right, they don't mean to hurt us. Just listen to them." He shouts softly.

Just after a Judoon catalogues a human, letting them fall back down in fear, a man breaks a jug over the head of one of the Judoon.

The Chief Judoon turned to the man.

"Witness the crime. Charge: physical assault. Plea: guilty. Sentence: execution." He takes out a gun, shooting the man who vaporizes at touch with the laser.

"You didn't have to do that." Oliver sighed.

"Justice is swift."

_**-A Random Office-**_

Martha comes into the office after the Doctor and Lyra.

The Doctor is messing around with a computer, trying to log into the files with Lyra standing next to him.

The Doctor is using the sonic screwdriver to hack in.

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" Martha asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver." Lyra answered.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" Martha shouts.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." The Doctor looks at Martha, flipping the sonic up for her to see.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" Martha chuckled.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." The Doctor answered.

"Emily Pankhurst?" Lyra asked, clearing her throught.

"Yup. OH! This computer! The Judoon must have locked it down." The Doctor hit the computer, causing it to rattle gently.

He rubbed his cheeks.

"Judoon platoon upon the moon." He mumbles.

"Cause we were just travelling past, I swear, we were just wandering, we werent looking for trouble, honestly, we weren;t, but we noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, we thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The Doctor babbled on, glancing at me whenever he said "we".

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human but isn't." The Doctor answered.

"Like you, apparently."

"Like me but not me."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Might be a shape-changer."

"Like you. You know, regeneration cycle." Lyra mumbled towards the Doctor.

"I heard that." He looked at me.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha suggested.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor stated, his eyes strained on the computer screen.

"All of us?" Lyra asked, worried some.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first...OH! Just that they're THICK! Judoon are THICK! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that clever." The Doctor sighed, watching as the screen on the computer show it's locked down.

"What are we looking for" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." The Doctor answered, turning the monitor over, using the sonic to try and unlock it.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." Martha suggested, turning and leaving.

"I'll go too." Lyra followed Martha.

_**-Hospital Corridor-**_

Lyra and Martha run up to Mr. Stoker's office door, knocking and enter in without an awnser.

_**-Mr. Stoker's Office-**_

"Mr. Stoker-" Both of the girls start but are cut of by what they see.

Mr. Stoker's feet are sticking out from the desk.

The two Slabs are standing next to Florence who lifted her head to see Lyra and Martha, blood dripping from her straw.

The two girls gasp.

"Kill them." Florence orders.

The Slabs advance on Lyra and Martha.

They run back into the hall.

_**-Hospital Corridor-**_

Lyra and Martha run into the corridor, bumping into the Doctor.

"I've restored the backup." The Doctor stops them.

"We found her." Lyra exclaimed.

"You what?" The Doctor asked, looked up and seeing the Slabs break down the office door.

The Doctor grabs Lyra and Martha's hands and runs.

_**-Stairwell-**_

They run down the stair's followed by the Slab.

They are about to go downstairs when a troop of Judoon march up.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling Lyra and Martha down the hall the other way.

_**-Radiology Room-**_

Lyra and Martha rush into the room, soon followed in by the Doctor.

He turns and sonics the door, locking it firmly.

He grabs Lyra and Martha and puts them behind the class window in the operators room.

"When I say "now" press the button." He orders.

"I know what to do." Lyra glanced at Martha, winking.

"Good. Ok. Brilliant." The Doctor turns and puts the sonic into the radioactivity gun.

Martha goes for the Operator's Manuel.

"Don't." Lyra warns, grabbing Martha's sleeve.

The single Slab breaks down the door.

The Doctor focuses the gun at the Slab.

"NOW!" He yells.

**Is that a cliffhanger? Really. I don't know.**

**I'm rubbish at cliffhangers.**

**Oi. This took forever! I waited till Monday to finished this. I could have had it finished by...hmmmm...Late Saturday. Oh well.**

**I hope you likes this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Next Chapter: Smith and Jones (and Blu): Part 2**

**The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha escape the Judoon in the nick of time. Later, the Doctor and Lyra face Florence Finnigan before she explodes the hospital and one half of the Earth. Will Florence bits the Doctor, or Lyra?**

**The world may never know...until I publish that chapter...Heehee!**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	3. Smith and Jones (and Blu): Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu.**

_**-Radiation Room-**_

Martha slams her hand down on the big yellow button, quickly looking out of the window again.

"Lyra! Get back!" The Doctor orders at Lyra.

Lyra just stood there in the doorway splitting the radiation from the safe-zone, her head hurting with unbearable pains.

She was unable to feel or hear of smell. She almost couldn't breath.

"Lyra!" The Doctor gave one last yell before the radiation came pouring out of the gun.

It effected the Doctor as well as Lyra.

Lyra wasn't sure about how long she was out after that.

It seemed like a very long time.

Lyra heard a voice and weakly groaned, turning her head to the side.

"Lyra? Lyra? Wake up, Lyra! Can you hear me? Lyra!"

Lyra's eyes flashed open.

The light hurt.

The sudden rush of blood to Lyra's feet hurt as she struggled to stand up.

"Doctor?" Lyra weakly looked around, then she slipped and fell but was caught by someone's arms.

Lyra blinked, focusing her eyes.

The Doctor is looking down into her eyes, a worried look on his face.

"L-Lyra? Are you alright?" The Doctor lifted her back to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah. I think so. So..sho...slo...Ugh. How long was I out?" Lyra grumbled, shaking her head around.

"3 minutes. Not very long at all. How are you feeling?" Martha told her.

"I feel fine, except for this throbbing pain in my head. It's not to serious though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hey. What happened to slabby?" Lyra asked, turning her head towards the dead Slab on the ground.

"I increased the radiation to 5000 percent. Killed him head." The Doctor replied, looking around Lyra to see if she was actually fine.

"How did you survive?" Lyra asked, stopping the Doctor for walking around her.

"Expelled the radiation from one spot of my body." The Doctor looked down at his toes. "My feet."

Lyra giggled.

"I became...Barefoot on the moon!" The Doctor smiled.

"I loved that scene!" Lyra danced around, giggly then ever.

"How did YOU survive? No human can survive that much radiation." The Doctor asked, shocked, walking around Lyra again.

"Uhm...It's hard to explain." Lyra scratched behind her head.

Judoon who are in the halls keep announcing "Human" as they approach the Radiation Room.

"We'd better get out of here!" Lyra gasped, pulling the Doctor and Martha into the halls.

_**-Hospital Corridor-**_

The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha hide behind some water coolers as the other Slab passes them.

"That's the thing about Slabs-" The Doctor began to explain.

"-They always travel in pairs." Lyra finished for him.

He glanced at her.

She glance at him, smiling, impressed with herself.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"What about us what?" The Doctor looked at Martha.

"Haven't you got back-up? Like a partner or something?" Martha asked.

"No back-up. He's got just me." Lyra smiled smugly.

"Gah. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." The Doctor scoffs, just about to get up.

"I like that. "Humans." I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha chuckles.

The Doctor stands up but is suddenly confronted by the Judoon chief.

The Chief shines the blue light on the Doctor's face.

"Non-human." He announced, his posse drawing their guns.

"And...again." The Doctor pulls Lyra and Martha down the hall.

They turn a corner just before the Judoon hit them.

**-One Floor Up-**

The trio walk into the corridor.

The Doctor locks the door on their way in.

Patients are doctors are sliding down the hall, out of breath and totally fucking mind blown!

"They've already done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor informs, leading the two girls through the hall.

Martha stops to see Swales who was kneeling next to a kid patient who had an air mask on.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked Swales.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Swales told Martha, sounding disappointed.

"How are you feeling? Are you two alright?" The Doctor asked Lyra and Martha.

"Yeah. We're running on adrenaline." Lyra scoffs laughy.

"Welcome to my world." The Doctor said, turning around and walking away.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"They have oxygen reserves in their lungs." Lyra replies.

"Where is Mr. Stoker's office?" The Doctor asked.

"It's this way."

_**-Mr. Stoker's Office-**_

The trio entered the office.

"She's gone! She was here." Martha gasped, upset.

The three of them went over to Mr. Stoker's pale body.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a Plasmavore." The Doctor sighed.

"What was she doing on Earth?" Martha asked, not seeming to be amazed by the word "Plasmavore".

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." The Doctor replied, leaving the office.

"Wait." Martha said.

She went back over to Mr. Stoker's body.

She closed his eyes and followed the Doctor out.

Lyra stayed behind for just a second, watching Mr. Stoker's eyes pop back open blankly.

The Doctor pulled Lyra into the corridor.

_**-Hospital Corridor-**_

"Think, think, think. If I was a Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The Doctor asked himself.

He suddenly noticed the MRI sign next to a doorway.

"Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." He chuckled.

"Find the non-human! Execute!" The Chief Judoon and his platoon burst through the corridor doors, marching along.

"Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up." The Doctor turned to Martha.

"How do I do that?" Martha asked, looking surprised.

"Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor told Martha.

He suddenly grabbed Martha and kissed her for a couple of seconds.

He left her, pulling Lyra along into the MRI room.

"That was nothing?" Martha asked, dreamily, swaying to and fro.

_**-MRI Room-**_

The Doctor and Lyra enter the room to find Florence messing around with the MRI controls.

The Doctor glanced at the MRI, then back to Florence.

"Have you seen, there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." The Doctor babbled on like a human.

He lifted up his barefoot to show Florence after she turn to the Doctor and Lyra.

"They're alright now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my sister-" The Doctor glanced at me. "-I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold them!" Florence orders.

The single Slab enters the room and grabs the Doctor and Lyra's arms. Surprisingly enough, the Slab is strong enough to hold two people with his two arms.

The MRI crackles, making a dramatic lighting on the Doctor and Lyra's faces.

_**-Hospital Corridor-**_

The Chief Judoon enters the corridor. At the other end is Martha, who was standing firmly, waiting for the Judoon.

"Find the non-human! Execute!" The Chief commands, approaching Martha.

"Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." Martha begins.

The Chief shines the light in Martha's face.

"Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorized full scan." He pushed Martha into the wall. "What are you? What are you?"

_**-MRI Room-**_

Florence continues to mess around with the MRI controls as the single Slab has the Doctor and Lyra bound.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor looked at the MRI.

"You wouldn't understand." Florence snickered, continuing.

_And you don't understand what will happen if you don't let us go. _Lyra beamed, smugly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." The Doctor asked.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla." Florence informed.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" Lyra asked, shifting her arms, trying to free herself from the abnormally strong Slab.

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room." Florence replied, using a bit of sing-song.

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?" The Doctor turned his head slightly.

_I bet you failed that, too. _Lyra thought, beaming more.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." Florence smiled.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions. Why would you do that?" The Doctor turned his head in fake confusion.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." Florence said in a hissy, happy voice.

"You sure are good at making yourself sound like an alien." Lyra said, giggling.

"Quite so." Florence smiled.

"No." The Doctor gawked,

"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing us."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" The Doctor smirked, lightly chuckling.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." Florence explained.

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" Lyra asked, shifting her arms again.

"Yes. But I'm hidden." Florence chuckled, showing the Doctor the plus on her hand.

"Oh. Right ! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." The Doctor let his mind trail off just a bit.

"They're doing what?" Florence asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Big chief rhino boy, he said, "no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two"? The Doctor lied.

"Then I must assimilate again." Florence hissed, reaching inside her purse.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"It means she's going to have to appear human, idiot." Lyra looked up at the Doctor.

_"I know what it means."_ The Doctor whispered to me.

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the family. They'd be honoured. We can have cake." The Doctor smiled as Florence dug around her purse more.

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." Florence turned, straw in hand.

"Because cake is good, bitch." Lyra blurted out, not being able to help laughing out.

The Doctor laughed too.

"You're quite the funny girl. And yet, you seem to be laughing at the darkness. I think I shall bite..you!" Florence turned to Lyra.

Lyra's face suddenly looked shocked.

"You don't want my blood. It's all humany wumany." Lyra shook her head.

"I think it's time you found some peace. Steady her." Florence commanded.

The Slab steadied Lyra so her neck was clear.

He then bound the Doctor with some ropes near the wall.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." Florence laughed, coming in at Lyra.

"NO! DON'T!" The Doctor screamed, struggling to free himself.

The straw (which was strangely sharp. A straw should not be able to penetrate human flesh. Derp, derp.) poked into Lyra's skin.

Everything went black.

_**CLIFFHANGERS! GLORIOUS CLIFFHANGERS!**_

_**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? HAS FLORENCE REWRITTEN THE COURSE OF THE FUTURE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Next Chapter: Smith and Jones (and Blu): Part 3**_

_**-DoubleHeartedHuman**_


	4. Smith and Jones (and Blu): Part 3

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

**-Radiation Room-**

Everything was a blur.

Lyra couldn't see straight.

Not after Florence has sucked almost all her blood.

There was a crashing.

The Judoon Cheif and his platoon has smashed open the door with Martha following them in.

Florence dropped Lyra in shock.

"Now see what you've done! This poor girl just died of fright!" Florence scolded, grabbing her purse.

"Scan her. Non-human. Confirmation: deceased." The Chief scanned Lyra.

"What?" The Doctor gasped.

"What?" Martha gasped too.

"She can't be dead! Let me through!" Martha screamed, pushing past the Judoon.

They pushed Martha back.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her! She killed her. She did it. She murdered Lyra!" Martha cried out.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." The Chief informed Martha.

"But she's not human!" The Doctor shouted, still bound.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Florence smiled, showing the back of her hand.

"But she's not ! She assimil... Wait a minute. You drank her blood. Lyra's blood? After the Judoon just confirmed her non-human?" Martha stopped and looked at Lyra again.

Martha grabbed the Judoon's scan and flicked the light on Florence's forehead.

"Oh, alright. Scan all you like." Florence smirked

The scanner beeped loudly.

"Non-human."

"What?"

"Confirm analysis." The Chief and his group all shinned their lights on Florence.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Florence lied.

"She gave her life so they'd find you." Martha gasped lowly.

"She actually tried to fight it..." The Doctor spoke up, struggling with the ropes, binding him.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Chief confirmed.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore." Florence hissed, angrily.

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" Florence ordered to her Slab, running into the MRI control room.

The Slab advanced on the Judoon.

They just blasted the Slab with they're guns, disintegrating the Slab.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The Judoon all pointed their guns at Florence.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in HELLLLL!" Florence screamed as she was shot with the disintegration beam through the glass.

Martha unbinded the Doctor and they both rush to Lyra.

"Case closed." The Chief turned to leave.

"What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha asked the Judoon, looking at them.

Chief turned around and faced the MRI, taking his scanner out.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha commanded.

The Doctor was busy trying to get Lyra to wake up.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The Chief ordered, holding a PA to his mouth.

"ALL UNITS WITHDRAW!"

The Judoon all around the building evacuated into their ships.

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha asked, obviously upset.

The sign on the MRI continues to read "MAGNETIC OVERLOAD".

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." Martha yells at the Judoon in the hallway.

She rushed back into the room to help the Doctor.

"I've got it." Martha pushed him aside gently.

Martha starts performing pulmonary resuscitation techniques on Lyra.

"One, two, three, four, five." Martha breaths into Lyra.

"One, two, three, four, five." Martha breathed into Lyra again.

Several more times after that.

The Doctor got busy working on the MRI controls, attempting to power it down.

He reaches into his pocket and sighed.

"Oh, the sonic." He groaned, turning back to the controls.

He fiddles with the cords.

"No. Not blue." He mumbled to himself, grabbing the red cord and ripping it apart.

The MRI powered down.

The Doctor stumbled to Lyra, picking her up and walking into the hallway with Martha following slowly behind.

**-Hospital Ward-**

They stumbled into a ward and look out the window.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." The Doctor repeats.

It starts raining.

"It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." The Doctor smiled, turning his head to Martha.

FLASH!

The hospital was returned to Earth in the place it was back.

**-Outside-**

The onlookers along with Tish watch as the hospital returns.

The paramedics run into the hospital and feed the patients and doctors air.

Martha runs to Tish and hugs her.

"Martha!" Tish cried.

"Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads." Tish ranted on as Martha saw the Doctor carrying Lyra back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled at Martha and went into the TARDIS.

A truck passes Martha and everyone else and the TARDIS is gone.

Confused, Martha goes with her sister home.

**-Martha's Bedroom-**

Martha has a towel on her head after her shower.

She was applying maschera to her eyes, probably getting ready for the party.

"Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Morgenstern." The Announcer on the radio announced.

" was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there: wild and extraordinary life." Oliver's voice spoke over the radio in a nervous tone.

**-Outside the Pub-**

"I am NOT prepared to be INSULTED!" Annalise yelled, trudging into the street from the pub, angrily.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She just said you look healthy." Clive called after Annalise.

"No, I did not. I said orange." Francine yelled quietly/loudly after Annalise.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me." Annalise complained.

"Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband." Francine yelled.

"I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!" Annalise shouted to Clive

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up." Francine informed, protecting Martha.

"Mum. I don't mind. Just leave it." Martha said to her mum.

"Oh. "I've been to the moon!" As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news." Annalise shouted.

"Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle "Quiz Mania"." Francine sassed back.

"Annalise started it. She did. I heard her." Tish defended Martha.

"Tish, don't make it worse." Leo said to his sister.

"You're talking, Leo. What did she buy you, soap? A seventy-five pence soap?" Tish looked at her brother.

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" Annalise squealed, running off.

The was indistinct clamoring after that.

Martha was looking off to the side.

She spotted the Doctor standing on a corner, looking at her.

Martha's face lit up as the Doctor nonchalantly turned into the ally way.

She speed walked after him, turning the corner.

She went around another corner to see the Doctor standing in front of the TARDIS.

"I went to the moon today." Martha sighed.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor smiled, looking up.

"You never even told me who you are."

"The Doctor."

What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Right! Not pompous at all, then."

"I just thought since you saved Lyra's life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver, which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." The Doctor smiled again, flipping his sonic around in the air, catching it.

"What, into space?"

"Well."

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"If it helps, I can travel in time, as well."

"Get out of here."

"I can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS.

It dematerialized right before Martha's eyes.

Martha gasped, walking up to the spot where the TARDIS once was, feeling around the air.

The TARDIS started to materialize again.

Gasping, Martha stepped back and watch it reappear.

The Doctor stepped out, holding his tie from that morning.

"Told you." He smiled, pulling the tie on.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But, did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." Martha chuckled, stroking the wood of the TARDIS.

"Take a look." The Doctor pushed open the TARDIS door, allowing Martha in.

**-TARDIS-**

Martha and the Doctor walk into the TARDIS.

Martha looks around in shock and surprise.

She runs out.

"No, no, no, no..." She walked around the TARDIS, comparing the sizes.

"But it's just a box. But it's HUGE!" Martha yelled, standing in front of the door.

"How does it do that ? It's wood." She asked, knocking on the frame.

She stepped back inside.

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in."

"It's bigger on the inside." Martha said. The Doctor mouthed along with her.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed!" The Doctor ran up the stairs, tossing his trench coat to the split in the beam he usually kept it on.

"Where is Lyra?" Martha asked, sitting on the jump seat.

"She in the infirmary, recovering." The Doctor looked at the console, fiddling with the controls.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure." The Doctor gave Martha directions to the infirmary and sent her on her way.

**-Infirmary-**

Martha stepped into the white room.

She saw Lyra laying on a bed off to the side.

Martha walked up to Lyra quietly.

"Oh, Lyra." She whispered, running a hand along Lyra's shoulder.

Lyra turned to lay on her back, smiling.

Martha shook her head and returned to the console room.

**-Console Room-**

"Hey." Martha said, approaching the Doctor.

"Hey." The Doctor greeted Martha as she sat back on the jump seat.

"What did the Judoon mean when he said "Non-human" after scanning Lyra?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at her in confusion.

"Thats right. He said she was non-human. But what is she?" The Doctor pondered, walking in a circle.

"Could she be a Time Lord or whatever you guys the girls?"

The Doctor froze.

"N-no." He finally choked out.

"Why?"

"The Time Ladys don't usually leave the planet. If Lyra was Time Lady, she'd have a TARDIS."

"Oh."

There was a silence.

"Are we going to chew Lyra out later?"

"Ooooh BIG time."

XxXxXxXxX

Lyra walked into the console room a bit tired.

She found the Doctor and Lyra sitting on the jump seat, glaring at her.

"What?" Lyra cocked her head.

"Your not human." The Doctor huffed.

"How did you find that out?" Lyra asked, not seeming to be shocked.

"The Judoon scanner you and said "non-human". Whats that all about?" Martha asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm not human. So what?" Lyra smirked smugly.

"Then what are you?" The Doctor asked walking up to Lyra, checking her out.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I need to know."

Lyra sighed, annoyed.

"I'm Reshiannan." Lyra confessed, sadly.

"Reshiannan? I've never heard of it." The Doctor looked Lyra over more.

"I'll tell you the story."

XxXxXxXxX

"The Reshianna lived on the planet Mallibay of the Pritrax galaxy. So many light years away from Earth. We bathed in the sunlight from out twin suns. We dined in the moonlight of our twin moons. We had day and night. We had seasons. We had rain, snow, hail, lighting, just as this planet does. We had 10 months a year. 7 days a week. 24 hours a day. 60 seconds in a minute. 60 minutes in an hour." Lyra told the Doctor and Martha of her planet.

"How did you get to Earth?" The Doctor asked, resting his chin on his hand and his arm on his legs, which were crossed one over the other.

"A war. The war of Songs. Reshiannan VS Venionats. So many of my people died. My family. My friends. The Venionats decreased immensely as well. I was...the only survivor. No Reshiannans. No Venionats. Just me. The lonely Reshiannan girl. I came to Earth because this place reminded me so much of my home." Lyra began to cry.

Martha pulled her down beside her, rubbing her shoulder.

"But how did you get to Earth?" The Doctor asked, slightly annoyed.

"T-The Reshiannan have the ability to teleport many, many, many light years away as a last resort. Thats just what I did. I escaped the fires, the electrical storms, the poisonous air, the Mallibayquakes. I have lived on Earth since I was 200. I'm nearly 500 now. In human years, I think I'd be 15." Lyra sobbed into Martha's shoulder, tugging on it.

Martha patted her back.

"It's alright. It's alright. Do not worry. Everything is fine." Martha tried to calm Lyra down.

Even the Doctor had tears in his eyes. He held them back though. He kept silent, watching Lyra bawl into Martha's shoulder.

He outstretched his arms towards Lyra, nodding to Martha.

Martha gently gave Lyra to the Doctor.

Lyra was shocked to feel a sudden strong warmth against her.

She looked up at the Doctor, her face burning with tears.

She continued to sob in his arms, soaking his suit.

He ran his hand down Lyra's long hair in comfort.

Martha smiled sadly, watching.

Sadness filled the TARDIS in every corner...

XxXxXxXxX

Hours later, Lyra had finished crying and was now sitting under the console, coiled in cords, sketching in a notepad the Doctor had lent her.

_"Viva la Vida" _was playing from the TARDIS stereos. It was Lyra's favorite song to sketch to.

She quietly sang along.

_I used to rule the world  
__Seas would rise when I gave the world  
__Now in the morning I sleep alone  
__Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
__Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
__Listen as the crowd would sing__  
__"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key  
__Next the walls were closed on me  
__I discovered that my castle stands__  
__Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
__Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
__Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
__My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
__Once you go there was never  
__Never an honest word  
__And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
__Blew down the doors to let me in  
__Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
__People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
__For my head on a silver plate  
__Just a puppet on a lonely string  
__Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
__Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
__Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
__My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
__I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
__Never an honest word  
__But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
__Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
__Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
__My missionaries in a foreign field  
_

_For some reason I can't explain  
__I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
__Never an honest word  
__But that was when I ruled the world_

Lyra began to sing loudly halfway through the song without noticing.

She didn't hear the Doctor creep into the room.

He stood along the rails, listening to Lyra singing.

Martha came along and joined him.

The Doctor had shown Martha her room.

He had yet to show Lyra hers.

When the song finished, the Doctor and Martha clapped.

"Bravo." The Doctor praised Lyra.

Lyra's head snapped to the side and she immediately blushed.

"I...um...uh...What are you doing? Creeping up on me?" Lyra stammers and asked, almost yelling.

"Yeesh. Sorry." Martha stepped back.

"Yeah. You started to sing loudly. I came in here and listening to you sing. You have an amazing voice." The Doctor ceased his clapping and smiled.

"Doctor." Lyra whispered.

"I realized a while ago why you didn't recognize who the Reshianna were."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"Why?"

"I'm from another universe. My race doesn't exist here. My race only exists in my universe."

"Of course! Your brilliant! Oh. But that means there are 0 chances of finding another of your kind here." The Doctor's smile faded to a frown.

"There could be a chance someone of my race somehow popped into this universe the same way I did."

"You right, but it's very, very unlikely."

"Oh well. I'm over it now. I don't want to continue talking about it. I might start crying into your shoulder."

"Oh, oh! Yeah. Don't want that." The Doctor chuckled.

The room became silent as Martha left to go back to her room.

"Lyra."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to become a permanent companion." The Doctor squatted next to me, a TARDIS key dangling from his hand.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why me? Why so early?"

"Well. I now know you're the last of your kind. I'm the last of my kind too. So. I though, maybe, we could be forever alone together."

Lyra's eyes sparkled happily.

She jumped up and glomped the Doctor, giggling.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you!"

"Whoa, whoa. A little over excited there?"

"It's just that...I've always wanted to be your companion. This is major, major for me."

"Why?"

"I've been a Doctor Who fan forever!"

"Doctor Who fan?"

"Erm...In my universe, your life is...viewed by millions as a show on telly. I watch it."

"A show on telly? My entire life? Huh."

"Yes."

"And you're a huge fan of...me?"

"Yes."

"Uh...Ok."

"Enough of that."

"Yeah."

Lyra coughed an awkward cough.

"Are you two done?" Martha asked from the hallway.

"Yeah. Just about." The Doctor stood up.

Lyra stood up with him.

"Lyra. I made you a room. Since, y'know..." The Doctor smiled to me.

"Yeah. Um. Yeah."

"Mmm."

"Care to show me to my room, Doctor?" Lyra asked, heading for the hallway.

"Absolutely." He smiled, following her.

XxXxXxXxX

The Doctor led Lyra down a series of long corridors.

At the end of one was an odd shade of blue. My favorite blue.

The Doctor stopped in front of it.

"Here we are." He smiled, pointing to the label on the door reading "Lyra".

Lyra was excited to see what her room was like.

The Doctor grabbed the handle and threw the door open, letting Lyra step in first. He then followed her in.

Lyra stood in the bedroom in amazement.

"This is my DREAM room!" Lyra squealed, dancing around.

The walls were her favorite blue. The carpet was a fluffy brown.

There was a window that showed a small village. The people in it moved and everything. Out the window was a whole other time period. Lyra's favorite time period. There were small wooden cabin off to the east and a tallish cabin to the west. Down the road was a lush forest. It was currently winter.

Lyra's bed hung just off of the floor. It was suspended in space as it just floated there. The mattress was a circle shape. It was cloud like and extremely soft. The blankets were Lyra's favorite brown and blue in polka dots. The pillows were the softest pillows she had ever seen in her entire life.

Lyra's dresser was a walk in dresser filled with each one of her favorite articles of clothing. From underwear to trench coats. Yes. Lyra likes trench coats. There were bathing suits and bikinis. There were even cosplay items!

There was a desk to the side of the room. On it were stacks of paper and boxes of pencils, crayons, erasers, markers, colored pencils, Ect There was a desk lamp on it too. It was very bright. Lyra's sketch pad was on it too. It had somehow moved from the console room into Lyra's room.

Lyra turned to the Doctor who had his hands in his pockets, admiring the TARDIS's wonderful job.

Lyra glomped him again, squealing in absolute glee.

"Whoa, whoa! Warn me when you tackle me!" He shouted as he fell to the floor.

Lyra stood up immediately, blushing.

The Doctor slightly blushed too.

"Well. I'll leave you to it." He smiled, leaving the room, closing the door on his way out.

"Right." Lyra called back to him.

"Now." She looked around her room. "I need a shower."

**Lyra is NOT human! *le gasp* Who expected that? T_T And look at that! Lyra is a permanent companion! She has a dream room and everything! Brilliant!**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Next Chapter: The Shakespeare Code: Part 1**

**The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha go back in time and meet William Shakespeare. As it turns out, the wicked Carrionites posses Will and turn "Love's Labors Won" into a weapon to revive the lost Carrionites from the void. Can the Doctor stop them before it's too late?**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	5. Shakespeare Code: Part 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER! DON'T THROW UMBRELLAS AT ME!**

Lyra stepped towards the console after her shower.

She was wearing a pair of tight, blue jeans. A unzipped, cyan sweater, a show with one word on it; "it". On her feet were her blue converse and around her neck was her light green scarf. Upon her nose was her brown, wire-rimmed glasses. Behind her ear was her very own sonic screwdriver she had always kept with her. Her butt-length, brown hair rolled down her back.

The Doctor and Martha stood next to the console.

"We've just landed." The Doctor informed Lyra.

"I could tell. All that tumbling around." Lyra grumbled, sitting on the jump seat.

"Whats wrong?" Martha asked, sitting next to her.

"I almost cracked my head open, that's what. Doctor. You need to fly this thing a little...less bumpy." I spat, angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized, sincerely.

"Well! Like I said! We've landed! Outside this door-" The Doctor paused for a second. "Brave new world." His smile was like no other. Idiotic.

"Where are we?" Martha asked, nervously smiling.

"Take a look." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors as Lyra and Martha approached him.

"After you."

The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha step out of the TARDIS in 1599. Elizabethan Street. People are walking around the TARDIS, ignoring it's presence.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time!" Martha gasped at the sight of the old town.

"Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

"GARDZELOO!" A man in a window shouts, pouring a bucket out of it.

The Doctor grabs onto Lyra and pulls her back.

The contents of the bucket land where she was standing.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." The Doctor apologized to Lyra.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." Martha added.

The Doctor walks ahead with Lyra a bit.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha asked, worried.

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" The Doctor asked with his reply, making a strange face at Martha.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race." Martha sounded a little serious.

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

I snorted, chuckling at how funny the question was.

The Doctor and Martha looked at me strangely.

I stopped laughing and put my serious face on. "Inside joke." I replied.

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asks as the trio walk along the road,

"Are you planning to? I know a guy who could help you." Lyra looked at Martha, almost awestruck by her question.

The Doctor nudged Lyra's side.

"No." Martha replied to Lyra.

"Well then." Lyra bites her lip to continue walking.

"This is London?" Martha asked.

_Geez. How many questions does she ask? _I thought to myself, rather rudely.

"I think so. Right about...oooh... 1599." The Doctor answered.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"We're not even human." The Doctor looks at me. "Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He points to a man who was shoveling manure into a bucket.

"They've got recycling." The Doctor continues

He then points to a couple of guys around a water barrel, talking.

"Water cooler movement."

The trio walk past a preaching man.

"... and the world will be consumed by flame!" The preaching man tells.

"Global warming." The Doctor runs a little ahead, turning to Lyra and Martha.

"Aaand...entertainment!" He turned around to look for something.

"Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." He runs around a corner and stops.

Lyra and Martha run after him.

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetra-decagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself." The Doctor smiled at the two awestruck girls who were following him.

"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asked, gasping slightly.

"Oh, yes!"

The Doctor turned back to the globe and extended his arms for his companions to grab on.

"Miss Blu and Miss Jones, will you two accompany me to the theatre?"

"Mr. Smith, we will!" Lyra and Martha said in union.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." The trio walked off towards the theatre.

"Then I could get sectioned!" Martha said, sarcastically.

**-Inside the Theatre-**

The whole room is packed with people who are applauding, laughing, and cheering for the actors on stage.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha pointed to the actors on stage, smiling.

"London never changes." The Doctor replied.

I snorted to myself a little.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare!" Martha raised her fist to cheer.

Lyra followed her actions.

In union they shouted.

"AUTHOR! AUTHOR!"

They both suddenly stopped.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?" Lyra asked, embarrassed.

A man behind Martha starts shouting the same thing.

Soon, the entire theatre was shouting "Author", summoning Shakespeare onto the stage.

Shakespeare dashed out from behind the set and takes a bow, blowing kisses to the crowd in the most ridiculous outfit ever.

The audience goes absolutely bonkers.

Lyra glances around, happily, but her eyes stop on a woman alone in a box, dressing in expensive clothing. She looked almost royal.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor was fanboying over Shakespeare.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted to the crowed, who was laughing like crazy.

"Oh, well..." The Doctor lowers his arm, disappointed.

"You should never meet your heroes." Martha smiled.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." Shakespeare said, but suddenly pointed to a man in the audience. "Oh, that's a wig!"

The people around the man look at him and begin laughing again.

The woman in the box takes a small voodoo doll out of her pocket and twirls her fingers in the hair attached to it, chanting something.

"Wind the craft of ancient harm. The time approaches for our charm."

Lyra's eyes are trained on her, not paying any attention to the play.

The woman glances at Lyra, who quickly looks back at the set, nonchalantly.

"I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." Shakespeare announced, sarcastically.

Lyra glances back at the lone woman who was now kissing the top of the doll, looking straight at Shakespeare.

Shakespeare suddenly straightens up.

The crowed murmurs a few things, nervously.

"When?" He began. "Tomorrow night!"

The crowed went wild once again.

Lyra looks back at the stage, trying to push the thoughts about the woman away.

The cast on the stage look stunned at Shakespeare's announcement.

"The première of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" He announces.

The crowed. Goes. Insane. With. Cheering.

The Doctor and Lyra remain silent as Martha cheers along with the audience.

**-Elizabethan Street-**

The crowed of people are murmuring to each other about the play. The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha swim through the crowded street, staying together.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'." Martha wondered out loud.

"It's the lost play. It shows up in a list of Shakespeare's plays but never turns up. No one knows why." Lyra explained, rather suddenly.

The Doctor seems impressed.

"Have you got a mini-disk or something?" Martha asked.

I reached my arm out to her.

"I'm just going to stop you there, hun, because it's never going to happen."

Martha turned away, grumbling something to herself as she continued to walk.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asked, curious.

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." The Doctor said, ignoring Martha's question.

**-The Elephant Inn-**

The trio of time travelers walk into the doorway in which Shakespeare was in, chatting about his new play with him comrades.

The Doctor knocks on the wooden frame.

"Excuse me! We're not interrupting, are we? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, with his goofy-yet-cute smile.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—-" Shakespeare began, annoyed.

His eyes laid on Martha.

"Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." He pointed to the chairs next to him. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." He waved his friends away.

"Come on, lads. I think our Will's found his new muse." Dolly Bailey said, picking up the cups on the table.

The trio sits down with Shakespeare.

"Sweet lady." Shakespeare said to Martha. "Such unusual cloths. So...fitted."

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha blurts.

The Doctor and Lyra look at her.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't."

He then unfolds the psychic paper out to Shakespeare who looks at it strangely.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions. Lyra Blu and Martha Jones." The introduces himself and his companions.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare points to the paper.

The Doctor's face turns into his goofy smile as he lowers the paper. Martha leans towards it to get a good look.

"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Lyra Blu, Martha Jones. It says so." Martha points to the paper.

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare said, rather rudely.

"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor groans as he puts the paper away.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? Whats the point? Who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" Shakespeare looks at Martha with a stupid look.

"What did you say?" Martha scoffed at Shakespeare.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..." Shakespeare backs up.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha gaped.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Lyra and Martha from a far-off land. Freedonia." The Doctor replied suddenly.

A large man suddenly enters the room, rudely.

"Excuse me. Hold hard a moment." Lynley ordered.

"This is abominable behavior A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." Lynley babbled on.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round." Shakespeare promised, looking annoyed.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" Lynley ordered, loudly.

"I can't." Shakespeare replied, exaggeration his "t".

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

A young maid girl who was standing by the door looked alarmed as she left the room in haste.

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha mumbles.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played." And with that, Lynley left the room.

"Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha wanted mysterious. She's going to get mysterious.

The group of four hear Lynley suddenly gag from outside.

They all quickly race out of the building to where Lynley had spun around, spitting water from his mouth.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Lyra pointed out.

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me— I'm a doctor." The Doctor rushed to Lynley, holding him up.

"So am I...Near enough." Martha aids the Doctor.

Lyra's ears perk up as she hears whispering from inside the Inn. Her Reshiannan senses picked up the soft sounds.

She went inside and snuck around a corner to find the young maid girl holding a doll in a bucket of water.

She suddenly pulls the doll up.

"And stop the heart." The young girl stabs a sharp piece of metal into the heart of the doll.

Lyra hears Lynley screaming.

"Eternal sleep is thine." The maid said, smiling.

Lyra raced back out to see Lynley laying on the ground, Martha was trying to get Lynley going. The Doctor dashed to Dolly Bailey.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away." The Doctor told Dolly.

Lyra walked up next to Martha.

"Yes, sir." Dolly turned to call the constable but was stopped by the maid.

Lyra's head snapped in the maid's direction.

"I'll do it, ma'am." The maid says.

Lyra rushed up to Dolly.

"I think best an adult calls." She pointed out.

Dolly agrees with me and rushes past the maid.

Lyra looked over at the maid and smirked before turning back to the Doctor and Martha.

"Witchcraft." The Doctor finished saying before he turned to get Lyra.

**There you have it. The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha went to see Shakespeare but their fun turned to suspicion after the announcement of "Loves Labour's Won."**

**Next Chapter: Shakespeare Code: Part 2**

**The trio are determined to discover the truth behind "Love Labour's Won". While doing so, they meet the Carrionites who are bent on destroying the world. What will happen? You'll find out. You can't rush a genius.**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	6. Shakespeare Code: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxXxX

**-Shakespeare's Room-**

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Blu, and Miss Jones are just across the landing." Dolly informed the Doctor and his companions.

Then she leaves.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare said, looking at Lyra and Martha.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha said, smiling slightly.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare asked the Doctor.

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor simply replied.

"And Miss Lyra. You have old eyes as well."

Lyra rubs her arm nervously.

"I love reading just as the Doctor does." She smiled, hoping that was enough to hop off topic.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." Shakespeare said, then looks at Martha.

"And you, you look at him like you're surprised they exist. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

"I think we should say good night." Martha said, walking out of the room.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, Lyra, and I'll discover more about you two and why this constant performance of yours." Shakespeare waved his hand at his table before looking back the two aliens in the doorway.

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor said in unison with Lyra. He glanced at her, annoyed by her mimicking.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor, Lyra."

"Nighty-night Shakespeare." The Doctor walked out of the room with Lyra behind him.

**-Bedroom-**

Martha closed the cupboard as the Doctor and Lyra walked into the tiny room.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" She said, sheepishly laughing.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." The Doctor smiled a bit.

"Oh, have you?" Lyra asked, smirking.

The Doctor nodded to her. "Yep."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha laughed a little again.

"Ooh." The Doctor patted around the pockets of his shirt, finally pulling out a toothbrush for Martha.

"Contains Venusian spearmint."

"Where the bloody hell did you pull that out of?" Lyra asked, confused as dirt.

"My pocket." The Doctor replied, patting his right suit pocket.

"Oh. So they're bigger on the inside, huh?"

"Yep,"

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed." Martha asked, interrupting.

"We'll manage. C'mon." The Doctor said, laying down onto the bed, looking straight forward.

Lyra immediately lays next to him, eagerly.

He glanced at her, confused and surprised.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'." Martha spat, standing next to the bed.

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried." The Doctor chuckled.

Lyra stifled a giggle.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?" Martha asked, still standing.

"'Course it isn't!" The Doctor answered.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?" The Doctor finally said, looking at Martha with a confused face.

Lyra stood up, sighing, allowing Martha to lay on the bed.

The Doctor and Martha looked at her, confused.

"I-I can sleep sitting on the chair." Lyra said, looking down, embarrassed.

Martha gave her a soft smile as she went to lay on the bed.

Lyra sat down on the chair next to the bed, watching Martha.

"Budge up a bit, then." Martha told the Doctor.

He shifted over a little, enough for Martha to lay.

"Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag." She smiled, sheepishly.

Lyra cringed a little, finding the thought disturbing.

She decided to try to get some sleep before you-know-what.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." The Doctor babbled on.

"No. There's something I'm missing, Martha." He turns on his side to look directly at Martha.

She turns to look at him as well.

"Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing." With that said, the Doctor turned back onto his back.

"Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Lyra bit her lip, thinking about how Martha was feeling at the moment. Hurt, probably. Sad? Neglected?

"Great!" Martha shouted/not-shouted, turning on her opposite side to blow out the candle.

**-A Couple Minutes Later-**

Dolly's scream echoed through the inn.

The Doctor bolts up. Martha does too, soon after.

Lyra is still asleep though, breathing calmly as her head was layed back on the desk behind her.

Her green scarf was drapped along her arm which rested on the edge of the desk.

The Doctor looked at her affectionately before leaving the bedroom.

"Shouldn't we wake her?" Martha asked, following the Doctor across the landing.

"Nah. She'll wake eventually." The Doctor replied, continuing to walk.

**-More Minutes Later-**

Lyra woke softly as the smell of brew became present to her nose.

The smell snapped her awake.

"Wha-" She started but began to gawk at her surroundings.

She was in a house with a cauldron in the middle, blue brew bubbling in it.

Behind the cauldron were two witches who were glaring at Lyra with they're ugly, old eyes.

"Where am I?" Lyra shrieked, standing up.

Her arms were tied behind her back with ropes.

"Oh. So your finally awake, then?" Bloodtide asked, tilting her head.

"Y-Your. The witches. The three witches! Where's Lilith?" Lyra asked, looking around with wide, scared eyes.

"Oh. She knows about us. She probably knows what we are." Doomfinger whispered to her sister.

Lyra's Reshiannan senses picked up their whispers.

"Yeah. I know what you are." She informed, sitting back down on her chair which had been brough to the house with her.

The two witches looked at Lyra with surprised eyes.

"How did you hear us?" Bloodtide asked, confused.

"Oh, I have the hearing of a rabbit." Lyra smirked.

"Your...not human...are you?" Doomfinger asked, pointing her finger at the Reshiannan girl before her.

"I'm human. I'm human." Lyra lied, hoping it would convince them.

"Hmm. Well. Good hearing is common among humans. No need to worry." Bloodtide said to her sister, calming down.

Lilith walked into the room to see Lyra and her sisters.

"Ah. The girl is awake." She confirmed, nodding.

"Yes." Doomfinger replied.

"It was a statement." Lilith looked at her old sister.

She then puts a hand to her head.

"What is this? I must see." She walked over to the cauldron. The cauldron's blue water showed the image of Peter Street and the Doctor.

"That stranger, he was at the inn with Shakespeare. I thought then he smelt of something new." Lilith confirmed, sneering.

"Now he visits the madhouse. The architect!" Bloodtide announced, alarmed.

_"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." The Doctor said, placing his hands on Peter's temple, then laying Peter down._

_"Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."_

"Who is this Doctor? Why does he come now at our time of glory?" Lilith asked, then turned to Doomfinger.

"Doomfinger, transport yourself. Doom the Doctor. Doom his hide." Lilith ordered.

"Hiiieeeede." Doomfinger repeated before walking into the other room.

The conversation going on inside the asylum is not understandable for a bit due to the cackling of the two witches that remained behind.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!" Lyra shouted, trying to use her Reshiannan hearing. The words were still blocked out by the cackling.

"We do not take orders from someone as weak as you!" Lilith and her sister continued to cackle louder.

The cackling subsides and the words are clear.

_"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare said, alarmed._

_"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch." Doomfinger taunted, waving her finger around._

Lilith and Bloodtide cackle just a little bit more.

_"Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." Doomfinger taunts more._

_Martha races to the gates, screaming. "Let us out! LET US OUT!"_

_"That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor informed her._

_"Who will die first, hmm?" Doomfinger asked, looking around._

_"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor volunteered, walking forward._

_Lyra scoffed, looking through the water._

_The Doctor's face seemed to light us as if he remembered something._

_He probably had forgotten about leaving Lyra in the inn. He was wondering if she had awoke yet._

_"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked, scared._

_"No mortal has power over me." Doomfinger informed, laughing a bit._

_"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..." The Doctor said, eagerly bouncing._

_"None on Earth has knowledge of us." Doomfinger smiled, enjoying the Doctor's efforts._

_"Carrionites. Carrionites. Carrionites." Lyra whispered, not letting Lilith and Bloodtide hear her, bouncing eagerly as the Doctor was._

_"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" The Doctor exclaimed in realization._

_Doomfinger made a mad face at him, taking a breath._

_"Creature I name you...CARRIONITE!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly, pointing at Doomfinger._

_She wailed and disappeared._

The cauldron's image blurred and turned back into regular, blue liquid. No image at all.

Doomfinger stumbled into the witch house, gasping.

"He knows us! He spoke our name!" She informed, gasping for air.

"Then he will know death. He will perish at my hand. My mothers, the time approaches. You must away to the Globe. Go! I will join you. As soon as this Doctor screams his last. Or his beloved companion will die." Lilith looked over at Lyra, cackling. Her sisters soon joined her.

Lyra gasped, looking at them as they advanced on her.

Next thing she knew, she was tied completely against a pole, unable to scream or speak from the tie in her mouth.

She was looking up at the witches with teary eyes. She hated when things that didn't happen in the episode happened in real life.

Bloodtide and Doomfinger leave to witness the play, leaving Lilith with Lyra.

A little later, Lyra's ears pick up a conversation outside the house. She does her best to smile. She knows it's the Doctor and Martha.

But what worried Lyra is that the Doctor forgot to check up on her back at the inn. He thought she was still there.

The front door to the house creaks open.

The Doctor and Martha entered the house and go into the room Lyra and Lilith were in.

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor said, not noticing Lyra in the corner.

"Oh, my God. Lyra!" Martha yelled, surprised, pointing at Lyra in the corner.

Lyra wiggles around a little bit, tears flowing from her face.

The Doctor took a deep gasp when his eyes rested on poor Lyra.

"I should have known you'd go after her." He growled to Lilith.

"Mmmhm." Lilith didn't register the rage in the Time Lord's voice.

"Oh, I think Death has been waited for you a very long time." Lilith finally said.

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha stepped forward, pointing to Lilith.

"I know how to do this."

"I name thee...Carrionite!" Martha exclaimed, looking crazily at Lilith.

Lilith gasps but then snickered.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asked, confused.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." Lilith explained, pointing to Lyra.

"Don't!" The Doctor shouted.

"Lyra!" Martha yelled, advancing a bit.

"I gaze upon this little girl, meaning you, now I name you Lyra Blu!" Lilith exclaimed.

Lyra gasped, her eyes rolling back as she falls unconscious.

"Lyra!" The Doctor and Martha scream in unison.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked, hid rage about to dive off the diving board.

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" Lilith looked at her finger, curiously, then points to the Doctor with crazily determined eyes.

"Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." Lilith tilts her head at the Doctor but then backs up a little, smirking.

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor informed, standing tall.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose." Lilith finished with a wide-eyed, crazy look at the Doctor.

"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?" The Doctor stepped up to Lilith, angrily asking his question.

Lyra began to regain a bit of consciousness.

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." Lilith explained, turning around, not noticing Lyra had awoken.

"How did you escape?" The Doctor asked.

"New words. New and glittering-" Lilith began.

"Words don't glitter, bitch." Lyra snarled, trying her best to each for her sonic.

The three looked down at Lyra, surprised.

Lyra whipped out her sonic weakly and turned it on, pointing it to the wooden rafters.

The sonic blinked and stopped working.

"Doesn't work on wood. Shit." Lyra muttered, her head falling disappointed onto the wooden floor.

"Good try." Lilith congratulated.

"Let her go." The Doctor demanded.

"No." Lilith replied.

"Let. Her. Go." The Doctor demanded again, rage boiling up.

"How can I pay attention to your words, Doctor, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape?" Lilith pulled the Doctor closer and stroked the Doctor's hair seductively.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me." The Doctor glared down at Lilith.

"Oh, we'll see." Lilith chuckled, snipping a bit of the Doctor's hair. She pulled back towards the window.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked, cautiously rubbing his head.

"Gave you a haircut." Lyra mumbled loudly, her face still staring at the floor.

"Souvenir." Lilith snickered, waving the bits of hair around.

"Give it back!" The Doctor ordered, advancing on Lilith.

Lilith pulled back and the window opened wide as she flew out and hung in the air.

"Well, that's just cheating." The Doctor mumbled, looking over the edge of the window.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilith smiled and pulled the voodoo doll out of her cloth. She then attached the Doctor's hair onto it and held it out of show off.

"Now, you might call that magic... I'd call that a DNA replication module." The Doctor babbled a bit.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT?!" Lyra screamed, looking up at the Doctor, annoyed.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. His eyes showed that he was hurt from Lyra's sudden outburst.

"Lyra..." The Doctor whispered.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. My face on the floor has kind of ticked me off. Martha?" Lyra apologized.

Martha nodded and walked over to Lyra and untied her.

Lyra rubbed her wrist and cracked her neck, rushed back over to the Doctor.

She gave him a hug and he gave her one back.

Lilith stuck her tongue out.

"Right. DNA replication module." The Doctor turned back to Lilith.

"What use is your science now?" Lilith asked.

She took out a pickle and stabbed the voodoo doll hard. Then she flew away.

The Doctor let out a cry as he fell onto the floor.

"Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you." Martha exclaimed, holding the Doctor.

"Don't worry, Martha. He has two hearts. He's fine." Lyra smiled a little.

The Doctor opens his eyes and looks at Lyra.

"You're making a habit of this." He told her, getting up.

He limped back to the ground.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed, making a strange face.

"'ve only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started." He straightened up.

"Hit me. Hit me on the chest." He exclaimed.

Lyra folder her hands and bashed them against the Doctor's left chest.

He exclaimed.

"On the back! On the back!"

Lyra let Martha bash her hands into the Doctor's back.

She did.

The Doctor exclaimed one last time before standing back up.

"Ahh, lovely!"

He heads towards the exit.

"There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!"

Lyra has a giggle fit as Martha helps her stand up to follow the idiotic Time Lord out.

**Yup! There we go! The Carrionites! *le gasp* They kidnapped Lyra! Well! Enough dwelling on the past! Time to smash your head into the future! I'm not sure if I spelled "Carrionite" right. :I**

**Next Chapter: Eager to put a stop to the Carrionites wicked plans, the Doctor and his companions face the Carrionites in their time of glory! Find out what happens next when I upload the next chapter; which may take some time!**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	7. Shakespeare Code: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxXxX

The three time travelers hurry through the streets, it the wrong direction.

"We're going the wrong way!" Lyra yells after the Doctor.

"No, we're not!" He replies, running ahead.

After a bit, the trio come running back through the same street.

"We're going the wrong way!" The Doctor clarified running into an alley way.

**-Just outside the Globe-**

The Doctor stops running at a street corner with Martha behind.

Above the globe, evil-looking clouds swirl in random patterns. A red light flashes through the sky.

Lyra comes running from behind them, ignoring that they had stopped and ran towards the globe.

"Stage door!" She called back.

The Doctor and Martha ran after her.

**-Inside the Globe-**

The trio ran into the room where Shakespeare was rubbing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" The Doctor shouted at him.

"I hit my head." Shakespeare replies.

_Sissy. _Lyra thought, smiling.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." The Doctor warned.

More screams could be heard from out front.

"That's our cue!" Lyra ran out with her friends following close behind.

**-Stage-**

The clouds are darker and redder now, swirling viciously around in madness. The three Carrionites cackle away.

Lilith looks down, spotting the Doctor.

"The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" She continues to cackle with her sisters as the resurrected Carrionites fly around wildly.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" The Doctor yelled to Shakespeare, grabbing him.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asked, looking surprised.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!" Shakespeare looked over at the three sisters in the box.

"You're William Shakespeare!" The Doctor pointed to Shakespeare.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!" Shakespeare complained.

"Just do it, you big wuss! The words just come to you, don't they? Think!" Lyra yelled at Shakespeare, holding onto Martha.

Shakespeare looks back up at the Carrionites and begins his speech.

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No! Words of power!" Lilith shouted, alarmed.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." Shakespeare looked to his friends for numbers.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" The Doctor and Lyra shout in unison.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Shakespeare looked back at his friends again.

"Expelliarmus!" Lyra squealed, bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas morning who'd gotten a mountain of presents the size of Mt. Everest.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor and Martha yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare finished, waving his arm out.

"GOOD OL' JK!" The Doctor screamed with Lyra, excitedly.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Noooo!" Lilith screams with her sisters as the red and black clouds speed up, to fast for them.

All the copies of "Love's Labours Won" burst through the stage doors, swirling wildly in the wind as they circle up into the sky.

"'Love's Labours Won'. There it goes." The Doctor stated, looking up.

Lyra came over to him with Martha and just stood there, watching it all go.

The clouds disappear in a red and white explosion in the sky as the sky clears up.

The stunned audience gasps in relief but then they start to applaud and cheer like madness.

Lyra follows the Doctor as he heads out the stage door.

**-Back Stage-**

The two aliens walks through the dress area, looking around.

"Um. Sorry I left you." The Doctor apologized, picking up a lacy neck brace, clamping it around his neck.

"Don't worry about it." Lyra waved her hand at him.

"No, Lyra. You could have been seriously hurt." The Doctor looked at her, sadness and worry in his eyes.

"I said don't worry, Doctor. I could take care of myself. No need to worry at all." Lyra tried to reassure him, picking up a white skull thing.

"Whats this?" She asked, examining it.

The Doctor tilted his heads motions for her to throw it to him. Lyra did.

The Doctor examined it as well, turning it over and around in confusion.

"Hmm."

Lyra takes it from his hands, pulling her sonic out from behind her ear to flick the light on and scan over the skull.

"What are the Obsolete?" She asked, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor pondered this name for a second.

He shrugged, taking the skull back into his arms.

Lyra pulled out her phone, trying to check the time.

She scoffed.

"Seems my phone doesn't do 1599 time."

"Um. Pass it here." The Doctor put down the Obsolete skull.

Lyra throws her phone gently over to the Doctor who caught it and scanned his own sonic over it.

He handed it back to Lyra.

"There. Now your phone has correct timing for any time period on any planet. AND you can call anyone in space or time. Like, you could call your mum and she'd pick up and she'd be alive in her time period and..." The Doctor stopped speaking when he saw the saddened face of Lyra.

She fought back tears to think of her dead, adoptive mum.

"Oh. Lyra, I'm sorry. I'd forgotten." The Doctor sighed, pulling Lyra into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly.

The Doctor gently kissed the top of her head.

Lyra took a deep breath and parted, picking the Obsolete skull back up and heading out.

"I-It's morning now. Suns up." She called back.

The Doctor looked a bit dazed as he followed Lyra out.

**-Stage-**

The Doctor and Lyra emerge from back stage.

The Doctor is still wearing the neck brace. Lyra continued to hold the Obsolete skull.

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though." The Doctor smile faded when he picked the skull out of Lyra's hands. She gave a huff of annoyance and walked on.

"Reminds me of the Sycorax."

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Shakespeare informed.

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?" The Doctor asked, walking over to his friend.

"Still aching." Shakespeare replied.

The Doctor took off his neck brace and latched it around Shakespeare's neck.

"Here, I got you this. Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you." The Doctor made a face showing he was happy with the results.

"What about the play?" Martha asked, looking up.

"Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky." The Doctor replied, looking around.

"My lost masterpiece." Shakespeare sighed.

"You could write it up again." Martha suggested, nudging Shakespeare.

"Not to sure about that, Shakey. Those words still contain power." Lyra informed, patting Shakespeare's back.

Shakespeare looked back at Martha.

_"Shakey?" _He mouthed.

_"Her nickname for you, I guess." _Martha replied, silently.

"Yep. Thats one hell of a nickname, ey Shakey?" Lyra asked, beaming.

Shakespeare looked up at her in surprise but shrugged it off.

"Oh, I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet." He smile a bit.

"Hamnet?" Martha asked.

"That's him." Shakespeare clarified.

"Ham-net?" Martha asked again.

"A little rude, Martha." Lyra informed, rocking on her heels.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia." The Doctor explained, looking down at the Carrionite crystal ball in his hand.

"You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare pointed out.

"You what?" The Doctor asked, a bit dazed.

"You and Miss Lyra are from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's... incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor stammered in amazement.

Lyra stood neutral.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—-" Shakespeare was cut off when two of his friends ran into the Globe.

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" Kempe informed, yelling excitedly.

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again." Dick smiled away.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" Dick informed.

A fanfare sounded and Queen Elizabeth I entered the Globe.

"Queen Elizabeth the first!" The Doctor exclaimed, happily.

"Doctor!" Elizabeth exclaimed, annoyed.

"What?"

"And his girlfriend! My sworn enemies." Elizabeth shot Lyra look who shot one back.

"What?"

"Off with their heads!" Elizabeth demanded.

Her guards advanced on the three time travelers.

"What?!"

"Never mind 'what', just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha began to run out the other door, followed closely by Lyra,

The Doctor turned and ran after his companions.

**-Streets-**

The trio run through the crowds of people towards the TARDIS as the guards run after them.

"Stop in the name of the queen!"

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha asked, alarmed.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out." The Doctor smiled like a goofball, standing in the TARDIS door after his companions had already entered.

Lyra pulled the Doctor into the TARDIS, shutting the door.

The Doctor bounded up to the console and began messing with it.

"So. Where next?" He asked, beaming at his companions.

**Alriiight! Sorry I take forever to upload more chapters! I've been infected with a strong stream of Writer's Block, aside from that, I have a fever, and my Dad left us. I heard he's already got a new girlfriend. ;_; Thats right. Be sad for me. :I**

****No more summaries. I'm horrible at it****

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	8. Another Day on the TARDIS

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxX

**-Lyra's Room-**

Lyra came into her room after telling the Doctor she needed time to rest before their next adventure.

She jumped onto her bed, almost knocking it out of it's suspended state.

The TARDIS groaned in disapproval.

Lyra ignored it and pulled a book out from under her bed.

She opened the book to where she left on and continued reading it.

"A Wrinkle in Time" by: Madeleine L'engle.

_"Meg rushed at the man imprisoned in the column, but as she reached what seemed to be the open door she was hurled back as though she had crashed into a brick wall."_

Lyra stopped reading when she heared the clicking on her doorknob being turned.

The Doctor came into her room, small smile on his face.

"Hi." Lyra greeted, looking back down at her book.

"What're ya reading?" The Doctor asked, trying to see the title.

"A Wrinkle in Time." Lyra replied, pulling her book away.

"Were'd ya get it?" The Doctor asked, very annoyingly.

"The TARDIS put it in my room. It's my favorite." Lyra continued to read, trying her best to ignore the Time Lord in her room.

_"Calvin caught her "It's just transparent like glass this time." he told her. "We can't go through it."_

_Meg was so sick and dizzy from the impact that she could not answer. For a moment she was afraid that she would throw up or faint."_

"This is my favorite book, y'know." The Doctor informed, cheekily.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Lyra asked, turning to face the Doctor, very annoyed look on her face.

The Doctor was almost startled by her glare.

"Um. No, actually. The TARDIS will take care of herself." The Doctor informed, clicking his teeth in an obvious way.

"So you decided to annoy your alien companion instead of your human one who, quite frankly, needs a bit of attention. Can't keep bugging me your whole life, Doctor." Lyra swooshed her hand towards the doorway.

The Doctor stiffled for a second but then nodded.

He left the room.

Lyra sighed and began to dive back into her room.

"BY the way! I'll be in the Workroom if you need me..." The Doctor informed, sticking his head back into the room.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Lyra called at him, not looking up from her book.

The Doctor sighed and left the room, closing it with him.

"I've got to make a playground for myself..." He grumbled, walking down the hall.

**-Kitchen-**

The Doctor was making his way back to the console room when he heard Martha mucking about in the kitchen.

He pushed open the kitchen door to find Martha trying to cook something that looked like...eggs?

"Martha?" The Doctor called, closing the door behind him.

Martha gave a yelp and spun around.

"Oh, Doctor. Don't sneak up on me like that." She sighed in relief.

"Sorry. Lyra kicked me out of her room. I'm bored." The Doctor clicked his teeth in a disappointed way.

"Hmm. Alien girl needs her space?" Martha asked, trying to perfect her eggs.

"She said...that you needed some attention. Like she was getting to much...Is that true?" The Doctor sat down at the white table behind Martha.

"She said that? Well. It's not exactly true. I mean, you seem more interested in her then me. Well. Um." Martha stammered, almost burning the eggs.

"Oh, no. I burnt another batch." Martha sighed, disappointed.

The Doctor suddenly came over to Martha, grabbed her hands, and began to guide them in the correct fasion.

"D-Doctor." Martha squeaked, blushing.

"Somebody needs to teach you to cook. Plus. You need some attention." The Doctor smirked.

Martha rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Sure." She nodded, looking at the Doctor's hands on hers.

**-Lyra's Room-**

"Well! That's that! Finally finished with my book." Lyra exclaimed, throwing her book to the side.

She rolled onto her back, looking up at the cieling.

She sighed.

Her eyes grew heavy.

She fell asleep.

***YAAAWN* Just a boring little chapter depticting what goes on inside the TARDIS when the trio arn't saving people in some year that seems impossible. It's 11:40 and I've already given up writing for tonight. *throws contagious Writer's Block at all of you***

**YOUR EXISTANCE MAY CONTINUE AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW! :D**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	9. Gridlock: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxX

**-Console Room-**

Lyra walked into the TARDIS console room.

Her brown hair was in large curls that just layed along her back.

Her sonic was tucked neatly behind her ear.

She wore her normal blue sweater and her soft green scarf, acompanied by a pin that said "I NNY".

On her nose were her wire-rimmed, brown glasses.

The Doctor looked over at his Reshiannan companion.

Martha was sitting on the jump seat, tugging on her red, leather jacket.

"WHERE are we going today, Doctor?" Lyra asked, a little loudly.

"Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." The Doctor informed, making his way towards the front door.

He popped it open and stepped out, followed by his companions.

**-Pharmacy Town-**

The trio step out onto the street and it's raining.

"Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling." Martha says, sarcasticly.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" The Doctor walked towards another area.

Lyra stepped closely behind him.

She could practically hear Novice Hame and the Face of Boe talking.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon." Martha pointed out.

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The Doctor soniced a news panel and an image of a girl showed up.

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." She finished.

"Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city." The Doctor looked around, departing the panel.

Lyra walked over to the panel and used her own sonic to turn the panel back on to listen in.

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha asked, a bit offended by the Doctor's choice in adventure.

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city." The Doctor looked up.

"Actually, Doctor. It seems the city is empty at the moment. Not a car in sight from the picture on this here panel." Lyra informed, turning the panel off.

"Oh. Well. It must be a Sunday. Everyone asleep in bed. I'd like a Sunday to rest someday. But Sundays are boring." The Doctor smiled.

"You'd enjoy anything." Martha chuckled.

"That's me. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

"When you say last time, was that you and Rose?" Martha asked.

"Er, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah." The Doctor anwsered, looking a tiny biy glum.

"Wish I was there. I'd like a chance to stomp a whole in Cassandra." Lyra mumbled to herself, walking around the damp area.

"You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?" Martha asked, hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing. Just ever heard the word rebound?" Martha asked, sarcasticly.

Several pharmastis suddenly opened their dumpster-like shops.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy." The first one tempted, smiling.

"Customers. Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger! You want Anger!"

"Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"Yeah. I'll take some shut-the-fuck-up." Lyra blurted, annoyed by the pesterous vendors.

The pharmastists looked at Lyra in surprise.

"Buy some happy?"

Lyra shot the man a look.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"I think they're selling moods." The Doctor replied.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Lyra remarked.

A girl in ratty clothing came into the area, provoking the vendors.

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy Forget." The ratty girl replied.

Lyra walked over to the ratty girl.

The girl looked at Lyra.

Lyra just glared at her seriously.

The girl looked at Lyra up and down.

She turned and left the area, mumbling something like "crazy girl."

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." Martha sighed.

A couple of thugs come along and grab hold of Lyra, pointing her gun at the Doctor and Martha.

"Let go of me!" Lyra yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." The man apologized, backing up.

Lyra glared back at the man into his eyes.

The man looked into Lyra's eyes.

He let go of her.

She ran back over to the Doctor.

The girl that was with them punched the man and he snapped out of it.

With the girls help, the couple grabbed Martha and pulled her away.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!" The Doctor warned, chasing them as they backed into a doorway.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The girl apologized before joining her friend through a door, closing it behind them.

The Doctor struggles to open the door.

"Martha!" Lyra yelled.

She pushed to Doctor aside and immiditatly soniced the door, causing the lock to ignite.

She pulled the door open and ran through it, the Doctor close behind her.

**-Back Street-**

The Doctor and Lyra ran out onto a ledge.

"Martha!" They screamed in unison as the hover car took off.

The two aliens run back into Pharmacy Town.

**-Pharmacy Town-**

Lyra and the Doctor hammer on the closed stall doors.

They open up.

"Thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy Happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?" The Doctor asked, angrilly.

"They've taken her to the motorway."

"Looked like carjackers to me."

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway. How do I get there?" The Doctor asked, looking lost.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love."

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up." The Doctor said, looking at the vendors.

"Close down." Lyra continued.

"And pack your bags." The aliens said in unison.

The Doctor glanced at Lyra and smiled worridly.

"Why's that, then?" A vendor asked.

"Because as soon as we find our friend, alive and well. And we will. We're coming back. Not to buy your fucking drugs but to close this place down. Tonight!" Lyra hissed turning around and walking away, the Doctor following her.

**-Lay by-**

The Doctor unlocks a door and walked through it.

The two aliens walk onto a stone porch.

The Doctor begins to cough in the fumes, Lyra, however, is perfectly fine.

"How can you breath this air?" The Doctor asked between coughs.

"My body generates a air filtering field. Here." Lyra explained.

Then she stepped closer to the Doctor.

The fumes cleared away and kept out of their way.

"Nice." The Doctor smiled.

Lyra smiled back.

"Hey! You daft little street struts. What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" A cat man called from his car, opening the door.

The Doctor and Lyra rushed to the car.

**-Brannigan's Car-**

"Did you ever see the like?" The cat man, Brannigan remarked.

Valerie, Brannigan's wife, offered the two aliens a gas mask.

The Doctor accepted it but Lyra was perfectly fine.

"Here you go." Valerie smiled at the couple. (not as in relationship couple, mind you. :I)

"Just standing there, breathing it in." Brannigan finished. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

"Oh, you're making it up." Valerie remarked.

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it." Brannigan began.

Lyra touched his arm.

"I'm just gonna stop you there, bud." She nodded.

"Bran, we're moving." Valerie alerted her feline husband from her chair.

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." Brannigan went back to his chair to operate the car.

"Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir, ma'am? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers." Brannigan looked at the Doctor and Lyra again.

"I'm Lyra Blu and this is the Doctor." Lyra shook Brannigan's hand, doing a little bow.

" Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." Brannigan introduced his family.

"Nice to meet you." Valerie beamed.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigan pointed to a basket of kittens in the back.

The Doctor lifted the drape and looked down at the tiny kittens.

"Ah, that's nice. Hello." The Doctor smiled, picking up a kitten to cuddle it.

"Rose must have changed you a lot. You hated cats." Lyra sneered, happily, huggling a kitten before letting it back down.

The kittens meowed and squeaked.

"Yeah. I guess she must have." The Doctor smiled.

"How old are they?" Lyra asked, walking back up front.

"Just two months." Valerie replied, still smiling.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway." Brannigan informed.

"Poor things." Lyra sighed, scratching a kitten under it's chin.

The kitten purred, affectionatly.

"What, they were born in here?" The Doctor asked.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." Valerie explained.

"What, you've been driving for two months?"

"Time Lord, please. They've been driving a lot longer than that. Judging by the condition of the car, supply, smell. I'd say they've been driving for...hmm...Twelve years?" Lyra looked at Brannigan to see if she was correct.

"Exactly. Little lady knows her stuff."

"Well. 3 years at the University of Gwashool will do that to ya." Lyra remarked, looking around.

"Twelve years?" The Doctor spat, shocked.

Lyra began to nibble on a dry cracker from a pack.

"Hmm. Rice cake." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday." Brannigan informed the Doctor.

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie spat.

Lyra snorted, giggling.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you're still love me." Brannigan tapped his wife.

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor asked, looking at them, astounded.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back." Brannigan informed.

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" The Doctor asked, shocked.

Lyra tried not to choke on the rice cake but fail.

She began to cough.

A nearby kitten whacked her back, causing Lyra's air pipe to clear up.

She took a deep breath and began to nibble on her cracker, petting the kitten.

"I think he's a bit slow." Brannigan (I keep writing Beannigan. O.o) raised his eyebrows.

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked.

"He's from *cough* Gallifrey." Lyra blurted, trying to be nonchelaunt.

The Doctor looked back at her, turning his head.

"Never mind that. I've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor made his way for the door.

Lyra stopped him.

"Not a good idea, Doc."

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim." Brannigan shrugged.

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asked, franticly.

"Oh...Six months?"

Lyra choked back another snort.

"I need to talk to the police." The Doctor hissed to himself, making his way to a news panel on the wall.

"No use, Doc." Lyra waved her arm, sitting on the closed trapdoor, her legs extended up on a case, bitting into her large dry biscuit.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan asked, a bit sarcastic.

"I've got to find my friend." The Doctor panicked.

"Doctor. Chill, man. Your gonna kill your hearts with all this worry. We'll find her! Don't worry!" Lyra sat the Doctor back down. "Brannigan. Call up the Cassini sisters!"

"Yes ma'am!" Brannigan dialed the number and an image of two old ladies in their own car showed up.

The Doctor sat back, pouting, checking his drawn on watch.

"Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here!" Brannigan called, smiling.

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." Alice warned.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Brannigan asked, sheepishly.

"You know full well that's were not sisters. We're married." Alice informed.

Lyra almost choked on her rice cake again.

"Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a couple of hitchikers here, Miss Lyra Blu and the Doctor." Brannigan let Lyra step towards the com.

"Hello. What a lovely couple you make. Now. Down to buisness. We're looking for a friend. Martha Jones. She's been kidnapped by four six five diamond six." Lyra informed.

May took the time to put her knitting stuff away and pull out her book.

"To marry a car-spotter." Alice remarked.

"About twenty mintues ago. From Pharmacy Town." Lyra informed.

"They were designated for the fast lane." May informed.

"That's it! So how do we find them?" The Doctor asked, shoving Lyra aside.

Lyra shurgged and sat back down, lifted her feet up, and took another rice cake to nibble.

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help." May informed, grimly.

"Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six." The Doctor picked up the phone-thingey.

"They're designated for the fast lane, Doc. There a totally different class!" Lyra called up.

"Quiet you." The Doctor looked back at Lyra.

He sounded giggly.

Lyra sneered, taking another bite of her rice cake.

"You could try the police." May suggested.

"They put me on hold." The Doctor sighed.

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else." Alice looked a bit sad.

"Thank you." The Doctor turned away, turning the com off.

He came back and sat with Lyra.

"Why are you so clever?" He asked, pointing at Lyra's head.

"I've seen the episode and remembered every detail." She informed.

"Do we find Martha?" The Doctor asked, getting serious.

"Spoilers." Lyra snickered, finishing her rice cake.

XxXxXxX

**WHEW! Long chapter, I think! Whoa! All night I spent writing this! It's currently 06:54! Sorry about late update. . My internets are dieing on my computer so I have to use my dads. But he's installing a new hard drive and he's refusing to work on it for a while. *LE SIGH***

**But yay! My Writer's Block has passed onto someone else. **

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	10. Gridlock: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxX

**-Brannigan's Car-**

The Doctor sigh as he watched Lyra nap, her head in his lap.

It had been at least an hour since they talked to the Cassini sisters.

The lightbulb suddenly lit.

The Doctor shifted Lyra so she was sleeping leaning against a table.

Then the Time Lord jumped to his feet.

"You've got to take us down to the fast lane." He spoke to Brannigan and Valerie.

"Not a million years." Brannigan responded immediately.

"You've got more than enough passengers." The Doctor argued.

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down." The Doctor argued more.

"That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Valerie warned.

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" The Doctor asked, curiously.

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed."

"So we keep on driving."

"Yes, we do."

"For how long?"

"Until the journey's end."

The Doctor sprang forward and grabbed the radio mic.

"Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor." He spoke into the handheld.

"Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?" He asked.

"Oh, we were among the first. It's been twenty-three years now." Alice replied.

"And in all that time have you ever seen a police car?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure." May replied, turning her head.

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official. Ever."

"I can't keep a note of everything." May complained.

"What if there's no one out there?"

Brannigan swiped the radio from the Doctor angrily.

"Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour." He warned.

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?" The Doctor asked, trying to get Brannigan to see the truth.

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." Brannigan tried to reassure himself.

"In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever." The Doctor pondered out loud to the scared couple.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie yelled.

Lyra awoke slowly, tugging on the Doctor's leg.

The Doctor spun around to see Lyra.

She smiled up at the Time Lord.

The Doctor smiled faintly back.

He then went back to join Lyra on the floor.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." Sally Calypso spoke on the monitor which automatically turned on.

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan stated.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally Calypso smiled as her announcement faded off.

Then there was singing. Wonderful singing. It started slow but then it started to grow.

_On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame._

Lyra had joined in, already remembering the lyrics from the show.

The Doctor watched her sing with everyone else.

_And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. _

In Milo's car, Martha began to mumble silently along.

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down._

Tears welled up in Lyra's eyes as she was truly touched by the loud chorus around her as she still sang along.

_I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it some day for a crown. _

The singing subsided and everything became silent for a second.

"If you won't take us, We'll go down on our own." The Doctor spat suddenly, shifting so he sat in front of the floor hatch.

Lyra quickly followed suit, getting ready for the jump.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked.

"Finding my own way. I usually do." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor soniced the edges of the hatch and pulled it open.

"Capsule open." The computer announced.

A car stops directly beneath the car.

"Here we go." The Doctor chuckled, pulling his coat off and throwing it to Valerie.

"Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat." The Doctor looked at the coat sadly for a second but then got ready to jump down.

"But you can't jump." Valerie warned.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." The Doctor chuckled.

"This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you." Brannigan wondered out loud.

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then."

The Doctor suddenly dropped down, not hesitating to quickly open the next top hatch of the car beneath him.

Lyra followed him down. Then through the next hatch.

"Capsule open." The computer announced again as the Doctor and Lyra jumped into the car.

**-Pale Man's Car-**

"Who the hell are you?" A very white man asked, turning around.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" Lyra asked, making her way to the next hatch to sonic it open with her own sonic.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years." The very white man replied.

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" Lyra smiled and jumped down the hatch, hanging onto the edge until the next car came.

She dropped down and watched the Doctor follow suit.

The Doctor soniced the next hatch, jumping down.

"Capsule open."

The Doctor made room for Lyra to jump down as he worked on the next hatch.

**-Japanese Couple's Car-**

Lyra smiled at the two Japanese girls sitting in the front.

"Konnichiwa. Kozokudoro futtopatoruru. Chosa o okonau, Dono yo ni kozokudoro o tanoshinde imasu ka?" Lyra informed the girls in Japanese.

"Rubete ga hontoni osoidesu. Jankusho n 5 wa nan-nen mo heisa sa rete imasu!" One girl replied in Japanese.

"Koto o kiite kinodoku ni. Anata no komento ga shiteki sa rete iru. Sutekina tsuitachi o!" Lyra informed, joining the Doctor on the car below after grabbing a cloth for the Doctor to breath though.

The Doctor coughed as he pulled open the next hatch.

Lyra gave the Doctor the cloth. He tied it around his face, nodding a thanks.

They jumped into the next car then into the next then into the next. So on and so on.

**-City Gentleman's Car-**

"Capsule open."

The aliens jumped into the car with a thud.

"Excuse me. Is that legal?" The gentleman in a bowler hat asked.

By now, the Doctor and Lyra were both coughing; Lyra coughing from exhaustion.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor asked, pulling off the cloth on his face.

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." The gentleman leaned towards a water cooler.

He pulled a paper cone from the stack and poured water into it, handing a cup to each alien.

They drank it.

Lyra gave a breath of relief.

"Is this the last layer?" The Doctor asked.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane." The gentleman informed, nodding.

"Can we drive down?" The Doctor asked.

"We have enough passengers but I've heard strange noises from down there." The gentleman looked at the floor warningly.

"Then excuse me." The Doctor pulled open the hatch on the floor and looked down.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down." The gentleman warned.

"I could survive a thousand feet." Lyra mumbled to herself.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise.

"I just want to look. And no, Lyra you're not going down. Wither you can survive or not."

Lyra leaned over the hatch to look down.

Growling came to the ears of everyone in the car.

"What's that noise?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"I try not to think about it." The gentleman looked scared for a second.

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." The Doctor hissed to himself.

"Here we are." Lyra announced, pulling her sonic away from the car computer.

"Ventilation. Giving us a breeze." She smiled, spinning her sonic in her fingers.

The Doctor smiled gleefully at her.

"Did I ever tell you that your brilliant, Lyra?"

"I believe you didn't. Thank you." Lyra peered down the hatch again.

"What are those shapes?" The gentleman asked, peering down as well.

"They're alive." The Doctor stated.

"Doctor. They're Macra." Lyra informed, standing up from her sitting position.

"Macra." The Doctor pondered it for a second.

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." The Doctor explained.

"They've devolved through the years. They used to be mighty. Just in case you were wondering." Lyra explained, smiling.

There was a silence for a second.

"But they're still hungry and our friend, Martha's down there." Lyra looked at the Doctor, true worry in her eyes.

There was a clang on the roof as someone pulled the hatch open.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness' sake!" The gentleman shouted.

Novice Hame lands on the floor, looking at the Doctor and Lyra.

"I've invented a sport." The Doctor chuckles.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." Novice Hame smiled.

"No guns. I'm not having guns." The gentleman informed.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." Novice Hame looked at the Doctor.

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Novice Hame, Doc." Lyra whispered.

"Novice Hame! No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation." The Doctor hugged Hame but pushed away.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." Hame pulled at the Doctor's sleeve.

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there." The Doctor argued, pulling away.

"You've got to come with me right now." Hame grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor. Just go. I'll stay here." Lyra reassured.

"No. Lyra. I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor pulled away more.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine. Transport." Hame and the Doctor disappeared as they teleported.

The car was empty except for the gentleman and Lyra.

"So." Lyra said softly.

"I guess we wait now." The gentleman suggested.

"I guess so." Lyra sat down.

The gentleman went and sat back down in his chair.

**-Several Minutes Later-**

"So. What your name?" Lyra asked, now sitting in the second pilot chair, helping the gentleman pilot the car.

"James. You?"

"Lyra."

"Unusual name. Who was that with you?"

"The Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?"

"Yep."

"Were you traveling with him?"

"Yep. We travel through space AND time in the TARDIS."

"Get out."

"I'm serious."

"That's impossible."

"I kid you not."

"Must be like a fantasy."

"Oh, it's just like that. We came here from 1955. We met Shakespeare."

"No way. On Earth? The original Earth?"

"Yep."

"What was it like?"

"Well. There was no technology. There were these aliens called Carrionites. They wanted to drive the Earth back to the years of Witchcraft."

"Unbelievable."

"I know, right?"

"Are you an alien too?"

"Yep."

"What species?"

"Reshiannan."

"Oooh. Sounds exotic."

"Yeah. My planets gone now. Just as the Doctor's is gone too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"The War of Songs happened. Whipped my people out. Don't feel sorry for me, now."

"What species is the Doctor?"

"He's a Time Lord."

"Explains the time travel."

"Certainly does."

Suddenly, the roof of the entire motorway opened up, revealing the sunlight.

"Yes!" James and Lyra cried happily.

"The Doctor did it! He's saved us all! God bless him!" James cried more happily.

He stood up with Lyra.

They did a celebratory dance.

"I knew I could always trust him!" Lyra jumped about.

_"Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor."_ The Doctor spoke as his image appeared on the small monitor.

Lyra and James jumped towards the screen, happily.

_"And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now."_

"Yes sir!" James saluted.

Then Lyra and James began to pilot the car upwards towards the sky.

_"I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way. Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up! You've got access above. Now go!"_

They all did.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lyra bellowed as the sunshine shone in her face.

The windows came down and the fresh air brushed through the car.

Lyra's hair blew around freely.

Jame's bowler hat flew off his head towards the back of the car.

Brannigan's voice could be heard on the radio.

_"Did I tell you, Doctor? You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all! Oh, yee-hah!"_

_"You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back."_

_"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir."_

_"And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."_

Then Martha's voice could be heard on the radio.

_"On my way!"_

_"It's been quite a while since I've seen you, Martha Jones. Oh, and Lyra. I've sent you a flight path to the Senate as well."_

_"Wait, Lyra isn't with you?" _Martha asked.

_"I got teleported to the Senate without her. She's safe though. I hope."_

Lyra grabbed the radio and began to speak.

"Yes. Yes. I'm completely alright, Doctor. And HELLO MARTHA! Oh I miss you!"

There was a joined cheering from the Doctor, Martha, Milo, James, Brannigan, Lyra, Cheen, the Japanese Girls, May, Alice, and Super White Man.

**-Senate Layby-**

Lyra stepped out of James' car.

She turned to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, James." She ran off towards the Senate, waving back.

James wave at her, smiling.

**-Inside the Senate-**

Lyra ran in, expecting exactly what she found.

"Lyra!" Martha cheered, running at her Reshiannan friend.

"Martha!" Lyra cried happily, embracing her friend.

"Oh. I missed you so much. I was so scared." Martha pulled away.

Lyra grabbed Martha's hand and bounced towards the Doctor.

"Doctor! What happened out there?" Martha asked upon seeing the Time Lord who was standing with Hame.

FoB was laying on the ground, his chamber cracked and shattered.

"What's that?" Martha asked fearfully.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor introduced the FoB.

Martha and Lyra stepped towards the Doctor.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Hame said, sadly.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor tried to reassure himself his friend wasn't dying.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." FoB sighed telepathicly.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The Doctor tried resurring himself again.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most." FoB quoted.

"The legend says more." Hame stated.

"Don't. There's no need for that." The Doctor warned.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to couple of travellers." Hame explained.

"Wait. Last time I heard of that legend. It was 'a traveller' not 'couple of travellers." The Doctor reminisced, curiously.

"It has changed over the years." FoB informed.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor sighed.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor." FoB pointed out.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor shook, sadly.

Lyra clamped a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, squeezing it.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord, Reshiannan." FoB began.

"You. Are. Not. Alone."

With that, FoB passed away.

Hame begins to weep.

Martha came over to the Doctor and gave him a hug.

Lyra joined the hug.

**-Pharmacy Town-**

"All closed down." Lyra pointed out, looking at the closed down stalls.

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off." The Doctor stepped towards the TARDIS.

Lyra was ahead of him.

She walked into the time machine, not wanting to hear the conversation her best friends were about to have.

**-TARDIS-**

The Doctor, Lyra, and Martha all stood around the console room.

Everything was silent.

"That was fun." Lyra smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it was." The Doctor smiled back.

Lyra blushed gently. The Doctor's smile made her giggle.

She felt tingly suddenly.

"I feel weird." Lyra gasped, looking at her hands.

They glowed blue and had trails of smoke trailing from them.

"Whoa." The Doctor jumped towards Lyra to investigate.

"Doctor. What's happening?" Lyra asked, scared.

"I don't know. Something's happening." The Doctor messed with the sonic to try to make the smoke and glow go away.

Lyra began to slowly breath heavier and heavier.

"Doctor...I..."

Lyra couldn't finish.

A blast of blue light shone around the room.

"Whoa!" The Doctor and Martha exclaimed.

When the light way gone, the two of them gasped.

Lyra was gone.

**XxXxXxX**

***LE HOLY FUCKING GASP* WHERE HAS LYRA GONE? Mwahahahaha. Cliffhangers for all. :D**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	11. Empty Child: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Martha Jones/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxX

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Someone poked Lyra's face.

"Is she alive, Doctor?"

"I think so. She has a pulse."

Lyra's eyes blinked open.

She gasped deeply and sat up.

"Whoa!"

"Where the hell am I?" Lyra asked, looking around.

On the TARDIS.

Of course.

"Your on the-" The man in front of her began.

"TARDIS." They said together.

The man gapped, stunned.

"Have I met you?" He asked.

"No, Doctor. I haven't met you either. I've met a different you." Lyra replied standing up.

"Which me did you meet?" The Doctor asked.

"The next you." Lyra walked around the TARDIS console.

"Well. What's your name?" The Doctor inquired.

"L-" Lyra stopped, thinking.

_"If I tell him my names Lyra Blu, it will screw up my timeline. I'll have to use a different name." _(I'll keep addressing her at Lyra.)

"My name is Lynne Ross." Lyra lied.

Across from the console was Rose.

"Oh my glob. Rose!" Lyra gave Rose a big hug.

"I thought you'd never find the Doctor again!" Lyra dropped Rose. "Wait. I'm in the past."

Lyra sat down on the jump seat and held her head.

"Oh glob globbit. I'm in the past. During 9. Oh, boy." She muttered to herself.

The Doctor came over to Lyra.

Lyra looked up at him.

"The next you is more handsome than you." She spat suddenly, covering her mouth after, looking around with crazed eyes.

Lyra looked at herself.

"The energy from that transport. I must have absorbs some. I'm superhyperactive." Lyra giggled a bit.

The Doctor looked at her a little hurt.

Suddenly, the TARDIS shifted course and blasted through the Time Vortex.

Rose gave a shout of surprise.

The Doctor ran to the console and began running around it, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked, shouting over the whooshing of the TARDIS.

Lyra stood completely still.

"It's mauve!" The Doctor shouted back at Rose.

Lyra remembered the episode clearly.

She sighed, not liking the episode.

"Mauve?" Rose asked, confused.

"The universally recognised colour for danger." The Doctor replied.

"What happened to red?"

"Oh, that's just humans." Lyra cut in, still standing completely still.

The Doctor gave her a surprised look before going back to mess with the TARDIS. "By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked.

"Totally!" The Doctor replied.

The TARDIS banged to the side dangerously.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us." The Doctor shouted, messing with the TARDIS more furiously.

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked, confused.

"No idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London."

**-Allyway-**

The TARDIS materialized into existence.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked, calmly stepping out of the TARDIS, then proceeding to walk down the ally with Rose and Lyra behind him.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose replied.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." The Doctor muttered, walking on.

Lyra got a horrible chill down her spin as she knew something was watching them.

She stopped moving and turned around, looking up.

There he was.

Jamie.

The Empty Child.

**XxXxXxX**

**oOo The Empty Child! Oh shit! I've brought Lyra back to 9! Specifically this episode because I was planning something for it. :3**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	12. Empty Child: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Rose Tyler/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxX

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month." The Doctor stated, walking down the ally with Rose behind him.

Rose didn't hear Lyra following so she turned around.

"Lynne? You coming?" She called to the Reshiannan.

Lyra whipped around to look at Rose.

"O-of course." Lyra stammered, running to catch up.

"A month? We were right behind it." Rose continued her conversation with the Doctor.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" The Doctor rambled on.

"Yeah. How much is a little?" Rose asked.

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish."

Lyra walked right past the two of them, interrupting they're conversation.

"Well. No need for a tech scan. Something that size would land with a BANG! We should ask around." Lyra informed the two, shouting the last word, causing Rose to jump.

"Lynne is right. Something that size would be pretty loud. Let's go with it." The Doctor took out the psychic paper and showed it to the two girls.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." Rose read out loud.

"It that what is says? It's blank for me." Lyra stared at the paper.

"Really? Hmm. Psychic paper. It tells you-" The Doctor began but was cut off by the girls.

"Whatever you want it to tell us." Lyra and Rose said together.

The Doctor and Rose gave her some suspicious glances.

The Doctor walked towards a door marked "Deliveries Only."

"Sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"Not very Spock, is it? Just asking." Rose snorted slightly.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" The Doctor began to open the door.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?" Rose whined.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" The Doctor asked, off topic.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin." Rose smiled looking at her shirt.

"Not a very good idea this year." Lyra chuckled, looking up into the star speckled sky.

Her ears picked up a far voice.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Lyra stiffened.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." The Doctor opened the door with the words and walked in.

Lyra followed him in behind, not wanting to stay another minute outside where Jamie was.

Rose stayed behind.

"Rose. I think you should come with us. Maybe we could have a few drinks." Lyra inquired, tugging at Rose's sleeve.

Rose shook Lyra off.

"I think I'll stay." She looked back at the two aliens before going back up the road.

**-Nightclub-**

"For nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you. It had to be you!" The woman on stage sang.

She walked off the stage and everyone began to clap.

The Doctor and Lyra jogged up to the mic.

The Doctor gripped onto it, beginning to speak.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" He asked the crowed.

There was a slight silence.

Then loads of laughter.

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." He asked again.

Lyra grabbed the mic from the Time Lord.

"HEY! As ANYTHING fell from the sky recently?" She asked, yelling into it.

Everyone froze in shock.

An air raid siren went off outside.

All the people in the club scurried to their feet and made their way to the door, rushing out.

Lyra turned around, sighing.

She saw the poster on the wall.

"Doctor." She tugged the Time Lord's sleeve.

He turned and saw the poster.

"Hitler will send no warning."

"Shit." Lyra mumbled before following the Doctor out.

**-Allyway-**

The two of them walk along the now-empty street towards the TARDIS.

"Rose?" The Doctor called for his companion.

A cat nearby meowed.

Lyra got distracted and headed for the kitty.

It was a calico kitten, abandon and lost.

Lyra's face felt warm at the sight of the poor kitten.

She picked it up.

"Aww. Poor thing. You poor, innocent, lost thing. Tell you what. I'll take care of you. Soon, you'll be healthy and happy!" She started to pet the kitten's ears back. It squeaked a meow.

Lyra felt warmer now.

The kitten's eyes changed from a bright yellow to a unique purple.

It began to purr.

"That's it, little guy. I think I'll call you Meebles. You like that name?" Lyra asked the kitten.

It squeaked again, gently bobbing it's head.

"Alright. Meebles it is!" Lyra smiled, turning, kitten in arms.

She ran towards the Doctor.

He was talking on the TARDIS phone.

"What in Mallibeyan stars?" Lyra asked herself, jogging towards the Time Lord.

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything." The Doctor asked, trying to get some sort of answer.

_"Mummy? Are you there Mummy?"_

The other end hangs up and the dial tone sounds.

The Doctor puts the phone away and turns to Lyra.

"Have you found her?" He asked her.

"No. But I found Meebles!" Lyra squealed, holding up Meebles.

"Oh, goodness. Poor thing. Wait. Meebles?" The Doctor looked at Lyra strangely.

"Yeah. I'm keeping the little guy." Lyra smiled brighter.

"No. Your not keeping the cat." The Doctor pointed at Meebles.

"I'm not sure if I'm leaving soon or not but either way, I'll be taking Meebles with me." Lyra nodded, ending the conversation.

The Doctor groaned and knocked on the TARDIS door.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?"

No answer.

The Doctor let out an annoyed hiss and walked away.

Lyra walked next to him, holding Meebles lovingly.

**-Lloyd's House/Backyard-**

The Doctor found a nearby bin and stands on it, peering into someone's backyard.

Lyra climbs next to him carefully.

"Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?" Mrs. Lloyd called to her husband, Mr. Lloyd who rushed out.

"Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?"

"I can hear the planes!" Mrs. Lloyd cried.

"Don't you eat?" Mr. Lloyd asked again.

Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on." Mrs. Lloyd pushed her husband along towards the bomb shelter.

"I know there's a war on. Don't push me." Mr. Lloyd rushed along.

The Lloyd's family all went into the shelter, closing the door.

Lyra began to get down when she and the Doctor heard a snap.

She looked back up.

Nancy ran towards the house, sack in hand.

"What's she up to?" Lyra asked.

**-Lloyd's Kitchen-**

The Doctor and Lyra snuck in, sitting in a chair, completely invisible to the children around them.

"Must be the TARDIS keys." Lyra whispered to the Doctor.

"You've got one?" The Doctor asked, whispering back.

"Yep, Future you gave it to me."

The kids passed around the meat.

"Thank you, miss."

"Thank you, miss."

"Thank you, miss."

The Doctor and Lyra joined, nonchalantly.

"Thank you, miss." They said together, taking some meat.

Everyone gasps.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy called to the kids.

"Good here, init? Who's got the salt?" The Doctor asked.

Lyra handed him the small shaking.

The Doctor nodded, smiling.

"Back in your seats. They shouldn't be here either." Nancy ordered.

"So, what's the story, morning-glory?" Lyra asked the kids as they sat down.

"What do you mean?" One kid named Ernie asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" The Doctor inquired.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you two coppers?" Another kid named Jim asked.

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." The Doctor rambled.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." Alf, another kid asked.

"So why on Earth did you return, boy?" Lyra asked, taking a bite of her single slice of meat.

"There was a man there." Alf replied.

"Well. There's men everywhere, isn't there?" Lyra asked.

Everyone ignored her question.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Jim spoke up.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie argued.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Jim stated.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" The Doctor asked Nancy.

"What is?" Nancy asked.

"Sirens sound during dinner, families hide, the homeless eat good." Lyra explained.

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Absolutely not! It's beautiful!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked.

_"Damn she asks a lot." _Lyra thought to herself.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The Doctor inquired.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." Nancy informed, closing her eyes.

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?" The Doctor asked.

Lyra held in a snort.

Nancy comes over to the Doctor and takes his plate.

"What have I done wrong?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"You took two slices." Nancy informed.

Lyra looked at Nancy, her eyes glowing purple.

Nancy's eyes did for a second as well.

"But that's alright. I'm sure there will be enough for later." Nancy smiled, lowering the plate.

The Doctor nodded and took another bite of his meat.

Lyra smiled.

"No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy asked, returning to her spot.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." The Doctor quickly sketched a picture.

Lyra snatched it from him and ripped the page away, she then proceeded to draw her own image.

She showed Nancy.

The picture was almost perfect.

Some shading was off.

A knock on the door and everyone jumps, excluding the Doctor and Lyra.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" Jamie asked.

Lyra's hair stood on end.

The Doctor moves aside a curtain, revealing Jamie.

Chills run through Lyra's body.

"Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked.

"Him." Ernie pointed to a random kid.

"No, he came round the back. Who came in the front?"

"Me." Alf admitted.

Lyra jumped to her feet and made her way to the front door where she locked it good.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

Lyra tightly closed her eyes, shaking her head.

She returned to the kitchen.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." The Doctor argued.

"I suppose you'd know." Nancy rolled her eyes.

"He sure as hell knows and so do I." Lyra glared gently from the doorway.

"It's not exactly a child." Nancy informed.

Lyra nodded at Nancy.

"Mummy?"

**XxXxXxX**

**I love writing this! And don't worry a thing about how Lyra's gonna get back. I've got it AAAALLLL planned out!**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	13. Empty Child: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor/Rose Tyler/Ect. I only own my OC, Lyra Blu**

XxXxXxX

"Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!" Nancy ordered to the kids.

They all scuttled to their feet and made their way out.

Nancy sped to a little girl who was still sitting.

"Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!" Nancy helped the girl into her coat andled her outside.

The Doctor crouched next to the door, Jamie on the opposite side.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." Jamie pleaded.

Lyra stood the side, watching the Doctor sit there.

"Are you all right?" The Time Lord asked the lone child.

"Please let me in."

Nancy threw something at the door which shattered.

Lyra was swift to move away from the crash.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" Nancy pleaded.

"What happens if he touches me?" The Doctor asked, looking back at Nancy.

"He'll make you like him." Nancy replied before turning to leave.

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go." Nancy looked away.

"Nancy. What's he like?" The Doctor asked again.

"He's empty." Lyra and Nancy said together.

A telephone ringed suddenly, causing Nancy to jump.

"It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." Nancy explained.

"Don't answer it, Doctor." Lyra warned.

The Doctor ignored the Reshiannan girl and picked up the phone.

"Are you my Mummy?" Jamie asked.

Lyra grabbed the phone from the Doctor and hung it up.

He glared at her.

The radio in the room suddenly switched on.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy."

A nearby cymbal monkey turned on.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy."

"You stay if you want to." Nancy scoffed, leaving the room.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here." The Doctor replied to Jamie.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens." The Doctor replied again.

"I am not a chicken, Doctor." Lyra hissed.

"I'm scared."

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" The Doctor asked.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs." Jamie pleaded.

"Okay. I'm opening the door now." The Doctor stood up.

Jamie retracted his arm.

"Doctor, don't." Lyra warned, stepping in the way.

"We have to." The Doctor tried to move her.

Lyra's eyes flashed purple.

The Doctor's eyes flashed purple for just a second.

He stepped away.

Lyra stepped away from the door as well.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Right. I was opening the door." He stepped to the door again, unlocked it, and pulled it open.

Jamie was gone.

**-Streets-**

The aliens walked out into the street.

"What? Why didn't that work?" Lyra asked herself, out loud, quietly.

"Why didn't what work?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." Lyra lied.

"No. It's something." The Doctor stopped walking and faced Lyra who stopped walking a well.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret until later." Lyra began to walk towards the railroad again.

The Doctor glared gently but started moving again.

**-Railroad-**

Nancy was hiding the food she had found at Mr. Lloyd's house for later.

The Doctor and Lyra picked their way through the plants.

"How'd you find me?" Nancy asked, whipping around to face us.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it." The Doctor smiled.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to." Nancy turned back to her stashed goods and continued to hide them further.

"My nose has special powers." The Doctor chuckled.

"Yeah? That's why it's..." Nancy stopped speaking, which annoyed the Doctor.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?" Nancy asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Lyra asked suddenly, her voice a little to annoyed.

"Goodnight, Mister, Miss." Nancy turned away.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" The Doctor inquired. (I'm really bad with verbs.)

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station." Nancy informed.

"Take us there."

"There are soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through." Nancy scoffed gently.

"Try us."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked.

"Very sure." Lyra replied.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first." Nancy stated.

"And who's that?" Lyra asked.

"The Doctor." Nancy replied.

The Doctor looked a little taken back by her answer.

Lyra nudged the confused Time Lord.

"She means a professional Doctor. One that works in a hospital."

The Doctor nodded, understanding.

**-Limehouse Green-**

Nancy led the Doctor and Lyra through the thick plants to the Station.

"The bomb is under the tarp, yeah?" Lyra asked.

"Yes." Nancy answered.

"And over there on the hill is the hospital?" Lyra asked, pointing at the building on the hill.

"That's correct."

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him." Nancy nodded.

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there." The Doctor chuckled lightly.

"Talk to the Doctor first."

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." Nancy stated, walking away.

"Where're you going?" Lyra asked, looking back at the girl.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now." Nancy replied, picking her way back through the plants.

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?" The Doctor asked.

"What?"

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it." The Doctor inquired.

"My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own." Nancy explained.

"What happened?"

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?" Nancy scoffed.

"Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world." The Doctor rambled.

"Go on." Lyra smiled.

Nancy turned to leave.

**xXxXxX**

**There we have it. I know this chapter is a little smaller than usual. My writers block is back. :(**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


	14. Empty Child: Part 4 (IM BACK!)

**Heeheehaaay! I'm back! I've finally decided to get off my lazy ass and continue Forever Alone Together! Enjoy~!**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**

XxXxXxX

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds. He walks in and looks around.

Lyra follows him in quickly.

The two aliens walked around for a bit, looking into everyward nearby.

"Theres hundreads of them." Lyra comments, looking into another ward.

"What's wrong with them?" The Doctor asked out-loud, turning towards the hall with Lyra.

The Doctor and Lyra came to another ward but were greeted by Doctor Constantine, who was leaning on a walking stick.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them." Constantine looked at the travelers upon meeting them.

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" The Doctor asked, curious.

"They're not. Who are you?" Constantine asked, nodded to the two aliens.

"I'm, er. Are you the doctor?" The Doctor inquired, not wanting to tell Constantine who he was.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?" Constantine introduced.

"Nancy sent us." The Doctor replied, still avoiding the question.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb." Constantine inquired. (I'm horrible with verbs. ; n ; )

"Yes." Lyra nodded.

"What do you know about it?" Constantine asked the pair.

"Why I was asking. What do you know?" The Doctor asked. (I hate "asked"...)

"Only what it's done." Constantine answered.

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?" The Doctor inquired, looking around the ward the three of them were in.

"None of them were." Constantine answered, chuckling.

He sat in a chair and began to cough.

"You're very sick." The Doctor realized.

"He's dying." Lyra replied for the old man.

"Are you a doctor?" Constantine asked Lyra.

"No. But he has his moments." Lyra chuckled, nudging the Doctor's side.

"Have you examined any of them yet?" Constantine asked the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor answered, looking at the beds around them.

"Don't touch the flesh." Constantine warned.

Lyra shuddered.

"Which one?"

"Any one."

The Doctor went around and examined the bodies with the sonic screwdriver.

Lyra decided to examine a couple of them too, using her own sonic.

"Conclusions?" Constantine asked after a while.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns." The Doctor diagnosed.

He looked over at Lyra.

"Same diagnosis." She shrugged.

"Examine another one." Constantine nodded at the two aliens.

The Doctor and Lyra examined another body or two, getting the same result.

"This is impossible." The Doctor was awestruck.

"Examine another"

They examined another pair of bodies.

"This is aboslutely impossible." Lyra whispered, shuddering.

"They've all got the same injuries." The Doctor looked at Constantine.

"Yes." The old man simply nodded.

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." The Doctor's voice dropped to a small whisper as he took notice of the scar on the back of Constantine's hand, which was identicle to the scar on the bodies in the room.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" The Doctor asked, curiously, yet a little frustrated.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim." Constantine informed.

"Dead?" Lyra asked.

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?" Constantine explained.

Lyra kept shuddering at "plague".

"The head trauma." The Doctor guess.

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity."

"They arn't dead, Doctor." Lyra informed the Time Lord with a poke.

Lyra kicked a nearby bucket.

The noise made the patients in the ward sit up, startling the Doctor.

"It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die." Constantine shook his head with the information.

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor asked, a bit loudly.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?" Constantine shrugged.

"Just you? You're the only one here?" The Doctor asked.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor." Constantine informed.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." The Doctor seemed be brought down a little by his words.

Lyra flinched, knowing why.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb." Constantine informed.

"Probably too late." The Doctor shrugged.

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again." Constantine demanded.

"Nancy?" The Doctor forgot about Nancy.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?" Constantine informed before he began the horrible transformation.

The Doctor watched as Constantine's face became a gas mask.

Lyra couldn't watch.

"Hello?" Voices were heard in the hallways.

The Doctor and Lyra rushed into the halls to find the source.

**Alright. That's enough for today. It's getting pretty warm in my room so I'm going to have to stop for now. Sorry~!**

**-DoubleHeartedHuman**


End file.
